Team Lotus
by S. Snake
Summary: Sequel to By my side. Two months after the Nuclear bomb threat, a new threat rises at the secret Ninja school of Yamanuchi, and Kim and Ron must discover the secrets of the sacred Lotus Weapons before Monkey Fist does. COMPLETE!
1. Something is up

**DISCLAIMER: Then entire Kim Possible gang belongs to Disney. This story is written for the pleasure of the reader.**

**Story notes: **In case your wondering, yes, I do have a lot of free time, which allows me to write practically anytime I want, but back to the point, this is the Sequel to my other story, **By my side. **If you havn't read that, then I suggest you don't read this one, since it won't make as much sense if you don't. Yeah, that's pretty much all.

**To Rainbowraindeer, from my last story: **Plain and simple, the package that Drakken gave Ron was a condom.

**To Philospher: **I say to you the same thing I said to Gargoylesama. I was never any good at geography, and I forgot all about Alaska, since it's so far away, so sorry about that mistake, I won't make it again. By the way, Texans are cool.

**To all the people who reveiwed my last story, helping me along the way: **Many thanks to: Forlong, Ranger117, Charizardag, squirrelgirl85, Brittany-Nicole, MalaV, Westeria Fox, Taby, KPR, THE NEW ZAGNUT, Rainbowraindeer, PoisonessAngel, Jasminevr, I walk alone, Gargoylesama, Philospher, The Incredible WereKitty, and Silent Wing and Ivy (Who is my queer friend at school.) **And to all the anoynumus reveiwers, including: **Zippo, Shana, Cool, K/R Fan, Who cares what my name is, and wattsta.

**AND SO...**

**Kim Possible: Team Lotus**

**Chapter 1: Something's up**

The hot sun beat down against the auburn haired teenagers skin, as she lay down in her beach chair. It was so warm and peaceful, that she never noticed the blonde haired boy creeping up behind her, with a pale of water in his hands.

The girl noticed some of the sun being blocked, and curiously, sat up to see what was causing it.

The boy looked down at her, with a playful glint in his eye.

"Don't. You. Dare!" Kim Possible warned her boyfriend, but it was no use.

He dumped the pale of water.

"Ahh!" Kim shreiked, as Ron Stoppable starting laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh, now you're gonna get it!" She growled, and Ron watched with wide eyes as the now soaked Kim tackled him to the beach sand.

"Oh!" He cried out in surprise, as he and his girlfriend were pushed onto the ground, but even though he was surprised, he was not going to give up without a fight. They rolled around in the sand playfully, both trying to get on top of each other. Finally, Kim succeeded, and pushed Ron toward the ground, making him helpless.

"Give up?" She asked him, happy that she now had the upper hand.

"Not before I get my reinforcements!" Ron cried, seeing that last ray of hope. "Rufus!" He called out.

At the call of his name, the pink naked mole rat jumped out of the food bag, thinking he'd been caught munching on the lunches.

Well, devouring would probably be a more suitable word.

Rufus saw his master in need, and was about to scamper off towards them, when suddenly he had a better idea. He jumped back inside the food bag, took out a small box of nachos, and walked in front of the two teenagers. He set the box down, and sat there, eating. He watched the fight with interest.

"Traitor." Ron mumbled, and finally, he was beaten. "I give up!" He croaked, and the laughing girl beside him made him sink lower into his pool of shame.

"Beaten by a girl!" Kim laughed, sitting back in the sand, most of it still sticking on her body from the water that Ron had dumped on her.

"Yeah, well, I think I gave a good fight to the girl who can do anything." Ron countered. "And besides, you had the beginning hand."

"You snuck up on me with a bucket full of water!"

"It was warm water."

"What's the difference?"

"If I had used cold water, it would have shockeed you more, since you were already warm after lying in the sun for so long, and when I dumped the warm water over you, it just morphed with your skin, mking no real difference."

Kim stared at him for a moment, and then pushed him into the sand.

"Hey!"

Kim laughed, and stood up. "C'mon, we better hit the water so we can get all this sand off." Ron stood up as well and followed her.

It had been two months since the Kabraxis incident. So long ago, it seemed, that Drew Lipsky and his daughter, Shego, had died saving the state of Texas from Nuclear radiation. And even before that was the Prom. Kim Possible and her best friend since Pre-School, Ron Stoppable, finally, after fifteen years, felt their feelings for each other, and all it took to show it was an extreamly well made Syntho-Drone. Kim went to the Prom with Ron, seeing a new person in him, a person she had thought she would never see. They made it in time for the last dance, and, after so long, did what they should have done a long time ago.

Meanwhile, as the two of them tried to balance their new relationship, Dr. Drakken and Shego broke out from jail, making a new plan to take over the world. During this whole adventure, Kim had fallen over a mountain cliff, but survived using one of the special devices givin to her by Wade Load. Ron didn't know this, however, and set off to get revenge on Drakken, using the magical Lotus Blade to do it. Ron had just about killed them, when Kim finally found him. It was then that Drakken revealed his secret. He was Shegos father, and when an accident occured, a Nuclear War-Head was launched over the State of Texas. Drakken, or Drew, stopped it, but in the process, sacrificed himself and his daughter to do it.

And so this is where Kim and Ron are now. In a couple weeks, they will be both be attending Upperton Community College, but for now, they're just enjoying the last of their summer break.

They splashed into the water, and started to wash the sand off their bodys.

"Ron?" Kim asked out loud when she was done, but she could find him. She looked behind her, and saw a ripple in the water.

"Uh oh..." She muttered.

Rn jumped from under the water and tackled her playfully. She cried out as both of them fell into the water, and when they resurfaced, started splahing him mercilessly. They splashed and tackled each other for a good ten minuts, when finally, they plopped down into the low water in the shallow.

"Well..." Ron panted, looking at her. "I'd say we just burned off a nice couple hundered calories."

"Hopefully." She smiled at him, and the two of them walked back to their chairs. They both layed down happily, but Kim felt something was missing.

"Got room for two?" She asked him.

"Always." Ron smiled back at her, and shoved to the side, making just enough room for his girlfriend. She happily layed down beside him, and snuggled up to his chest. He put his arm around her, and ran his hand through her drenched hair, as he so often did. Kim felt content, and closed her eyes, relaxing.

Ron looked down at her lovingly. He couldn't possibly imagine his life without Kim. She was always there for him when he was feeling down on himself, and even if he wasn't the most popular kid back in highschool, Kim, a cheerleader, would always be there.

Just as she was on the verge of falling asleep, Kim heard that special beeping of the Kimmunicator, her handheld device. She groaned and picked it up from her pack, which was lying on the ground beside her.

"Hey, Wade." She smiled at her thirteen year old friend. "Hows the Mon-Bot going?"

"Quite good, actually." He smiled, and as if on cue, the robot walked into the view screen of the Kimmunicator, carrying a tray of pancakes and a glass of orange juice. "Anyway, just wanted to say hi."

"That's why you called?" Ron laughed. "Man, you must have a lot of time on your hands!"

"You would not beleive." Wade looked tired. "So, um, bye guys." He sighed and turned off the Kimmunicator.

Ron was about to say something, when suddenly, a large, green form rose from the sand. Kim and Ron jumped back, and immeadiatly recognized it as the ghost they had seen back in the cafeteria so long ago.

Sensai was warning them.

They watched as the ghostly figure reached inside the food bag, and pulled out... A bottle of Ketchup.

"Ah, c'mon!" Ron complained. "The only time he listins to me is when we're about to use what he warns us with!" He thought for a moment. "Mystery meat gravy doesn't count."

If the ghost heard him, it didn't show it. They watched as it spelled out two words in the sand with the bottle of Katchup.

YAMANUCHI. HELP.

**The end of chapter one. R&R, please.**


	2. The legend

**DISCLAIMER: The entire Kim Possible gang belongs to Disney. This story is written for the pleasure of the reader.**

**To Cool: **The ghost was Sensai, from the episode, 'Gorilla Fist.' I'm not going to explain any further, in case you haven't seen the episode.

**AND SO…**

**Chapter 2: The legend**

"This is terrible!" Ron exclaimed, as he looked into the sand where the message was written.

"You're right." Kim agreed. "Sensai and Yori might be in trouble."

"No, no that…" Ron muttered, as he picked up the Ketchup bottle. "We're out of Ketchup!"

Kim sighed as she picked up the Kimmunicator. She hit a button, and Wades face appeared on the screen.

"Kim?" He asked curiously.

"Hey, remember how you said you needed something to do?" Kim asked him.

"Yeah?"

"Well, we kinda need a ride to Japan…"

xxx

"Thanks for the ride, Mrs. Winchest!" Kim told the female balloonist as she steered the Hot-Air Balloon towards the ground.

"Oh, it was no problem at all, Kim!" Mrs. Winchest replied. "After you refilled my Balloon with air just as we were about to sail into those mountains!"

"It was no big." Kim shrugged it off. "It's really not that hard to do if you have a portable Hair-dryer! And besides it's not as if I was doing it in a hurricane."

"You're right, it was a hailstorm." Ron pointed out.

The Balloon hit the ground at the base of Mount Yamanuchi, and they got out. "Bye, kids!" They heard Mrs. Winchests voice fly away in the distance, as they waved. When she finally became nothing more than a speck in the sky, Ron turned to Kim.

"Can you handle a long journey up a tall mountain, Kim?" Ron asked with a playful smirk. "Or do I have to carry you up?"

"Not that I'm against the idea," Kim smiled slightly, handing Ron a Back-Pack. "Because truly, I would pay _big _money to see you carry me up a two hour climb." Suddenly, the pack she had on burst open, and a portable Jet-pack replaced it. "But I think that we could get up there faster if we used these."

Ron gazed at the his own pack, and suddenly his eyes widened, knowing what was coming next. The pack in his hands exploded, and the force of the blast sent him falling to the ground.

"Probably." Ron responded, still laying on the ground.

Kim laughed, and ignited the Jet-pack. She expertly controlled it, and hovered overtop of her boyfriend, emerald eyes sparkling playfully. "Race you to the top?"

Ron sat up, eager for the challenge. "You know it." He said, and ignited his own pack.

Xxx

"I win!" Kim yelled out victoriously, as she reached the top of the mountain. Ron came sputtering after, with quite a large bump on his head.

"Yeah, well…" Ron rubbed the bump on his head. "If that tree hadn't been there, I probably would have smoked you."

Kim laughed, and looked at the secret Ninja school that Ron and Yori had talked about a long time ago.

It was not what she expected to see.

The once beautiful Yamanuchi school was now in ruins. The great walls had been crumbled, and buildings had been reduced to rubble. The only building that remained standing in perfect condition was…

The meditating room.

She heard Ron gasp behind her, and without another word, took off towards the school, as Kim followed.

The two landed in the center of the school grounds, and, with Ron taking the lead, charged inside the meditating room.

Nothing could prepare them for what they saw.

Sensai himself was lying on the ground, heavily injured by some sort of unknown weapon. And Rons Japanese friend, Yori, was sitting beside him in tears.

Yori looked at them when they ran in, and a ray of hope shone across her face. "Stoppable San!" She cried, and looked over to Kim. "Possible Chan! Sensai- Sensai is…"

Ron wasted no time. He walked over to the wise old man, with tears in his eyes. "Sensai…" He whispered.

"Stoppable San…" Sensai replied weakly, turning to face Ron.

Ron took a look at his injured elder, and then looked back at Yori. "What happened here?" He asked.

"It- It was Monkey Fist." Yori sobbed. "He attacked the school… And he had…"

"The Staff."

Everyone turned to look at Sensai. "He had… The Staff." He continued. "It… It is as we feared, Yori. The Prophecy… It is… coming true..."

For some strange reason, Yori looked horrified. "Sensai, it can't be!" She cried.

"Yori… You need to show them… The legend…" Sensai was growing weaker by the second. "Do not hesitate."

The girl looked reluctant, but obeyed nonetheless. She shook as she picked out a book from the shelf behind them, and turned to the middle of it. Inside, there were two loose pages full of words, and Yori, with a shaking hand, took them out, and handed them to Ron to read. Kim looked over his shoulder to read as well, with a sick feeling in her gut.

**The Lotus Legend**

_A long time ago, there lived a native Tribe. The Lotus, as they called themselves, were a peaceful Tribe; They did not believe in hate or violence. This Pride was almost the death of them. One day, their village was raided, and the Lotus, with no weapons to defend themselves, had no choice but to hide, and watch their lives being taken away before them Once the raiders had left, after they burned down the village, the Lotus changed. They rebuilt their village almost to the exact detail it was before it was destroyed, but this time, four representatives were chosen: Two men, a woman, and the smartest animal in their tribe, an animal which we now call a mole rat .The representatives were trained into warriors, and at the height of their training, a magical weapon of great power was givin to each. The Lotus Blade, with the power of Transformation, was givin to the younger man, for he had a good heart, and was trusted that he would not transform the Blade into something that could be used for evil. The Lotus Mace, imbued with the power of Strength, was givin to the woman, for she had a strong heat, and was a born leader. The Lotus Claws, encrusted with the power of speed, was givin to the mole rat, for his quick thinking and agility. And finally, the Lotus Staff, with the power of invisibility, was givin to the eldest man, for he was always in the shadows, and kept to himself. These four chosen ones were the protectors of the Tribe, and together, with the Sacred weapons of the Lotus, conquered any evil that threatened them. But after every passing fight against evil, the eldest man, the keeper of the Lotus Staff, was challenged by the darkness, and finally, after a particular exhausting fight, he cracked, and started using the Lotus Staff for evil. Reluctantly, the three other heroes had no choice but to fight the older man. The eldest man, however, had gone insane; He began destroying the village he once used to protect. There was a ferocious battle, but in the end, the three heroes, exhausted, finally combined the powers of good together. The man and the woman crossed their weapons together, and the mole rat, equipped with the Claws of the Lotus, jumped on top of the fused blades. It is said that a brilliant white beam of light encircled the eldest man, and, before he was sent into the an unknown realm, he vowed revenge on the three heroes, no matter what, and a second later, he disappeared, and the Lotus Staff clattered to the ground. The village was saved, and the Tribe begged the heroes to stay, but, shamed by their failure to protect the village they loved, denied, and left the village without another word, bringing the Lotus Weapons with them.The Lotus Tribe took the Lotus Staff, and hid it in the most remote location they knew, praying that it would never see the light of day again. The three heroes, however, were never seen again, but it is said that the woman and the rat died of natural illness's, and the man with the Lotus Blade hid their weapons, while, at the same time, carved a vast monastery out of a mountain using only the Blade itself, and there, he built a secret training school for young Ninjas, in memory of his lost friends. Finally, with his work done, he placed the Lotus Blade under the guard of the school, awaiting its new master. He then disappeared forever, and as for the remaining Lotus Weapons…_

_They are presumed lost._

Ron read the legend with a heavy heart, almost already knowing the truth. He turned to Kim, her face white, and they both looked at Sensai and Yori.

"You must know what this means, Stoppable San." Sensai whispered to him, and he nodded grimly, and turned to Kim.

"Kim." She looked at him silently. "Listen to me." He continued. "If you don't want to be a part of this, then I won't stop you, because I do know what this means, and I'm sure you do, too."

Kim gaped at him.

"Are you serious?" She asked increduesly.

Ron looked confused, and Kim slapped her forehead.

"If this is as bad as we think it is, then there is no _way _I am letting you go this alone!" She exclaimed. "This is big, Ron. We're in this together, just like everything else we've been in. I am _not _backing out, and if this is what we have to do, then so be it." She looked him straight in the eye. "I'm here to stay, so deal with it."

Ron looked back at his girlfriend lovingly. "Alright, Kim." He turned to Sensai. "What is it we have to do, Sensai?" He asked.

"First, find the weapons." The wise old man coughed. "Before Monkey Fist does. If he finds the weapons first, then there is not much hope." He coughed again, his strength draining. "And to you, Yori…" He looked at his apprentice. "Help them. They have a long, difficult road ahead of them, and they will need all the help they can get."

Yori nodded. "I will, Sensai."

"Good." Sensai closed his eyes. "Now… Make an old mans wishes… Come true…"

And the last of the old mans strength finally left him.

Yori burst into tears, and Kim turned away, trying to hide her own tears. Ron, however, fell to his knees, tears rolling down his face.

"They will, Sensai." He whispered. "They will."

**I know I'm rushing into things, and it doesn't make all that much sense, but it'll be easier to understand in the next few chapters. R&R.**


	3. Destiny

**DISCLAIMER: The entire Kim Possible gang belongs to Disney. This story is written for the pleasure of the reader.**

**AND SO...**

**Chapter 3: Destiny**

Kim, Ron, and Yori had a small but meaningful funeral for Sensai. They buried him behind the meditating room where he had spent so much time, and each delivered a memorial speech about their times with the wise man who taught them so much. When they had finished, they were silent for a while, hurting deep in their hearts.

Surprisingly, the fisrt to speak was Yori.

"Come, friends." She whispered, wiping away her tears. "We must do what Sensai asked of us."

Ron nodded, and Kim put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He lifted his head, and looked at her gratefully. Yori stiffened slightly, but continued on.

"I will do everything in my power to aid you and Possible chan, Stoppable San." She said firmly. "Just contact me at the school if you need anything."

"But Yori..." Kim said, gesturing towards the ruined school. "I mean no offence by saying this, but the school is... Well, it's trashed."

To her surprise, Yori smiled. "As Stoppable San knows, we have many graduates from the school that will aid us in repairs."

Ron nodded again, and spoke. "I wish we could stay longer, Yori, but you heard Sensai as well as I did. If the legend is true, then we must hurry."

"I agree, Stopp- Ron San." Yori replied softly. "And even in this dark time, it has been nice seeing you and Kim chan again." She started to bow, but Ron stopped her.

"Yori, I don't give a hoot about honour anymore. It's time you learned, American style." He finished, and wrapped her up in a hug. Yori, who had never hugged someone before, was completely surprised by her friends actions, but returned the gesture as best as she could. When they broke, Yori was smiling.

"Thank you for your kindness, Kimberly and Ronald. It comforts me very much."

Kim smiled. "We're your friend, Yori. That's what we do."

Yori nodded, grateful she had Kim and Ron as her... Friends.

A half hour later, once Kim and Ron were back down the mountain safely, they called Wade.

"Wade, I need you to search up 'Lotus,' for me on the internet."

"Why?" Came the curious voice of their thirteen year old friend.

"No special reason."

Wade did as he was told, and after a few moments of searching, found what Kim and Ron were looking for by accident.

"It says here that the Lotus were a Tribe of Natives that died out a long time ago..." Wade scanned the computor screen with his eyes. "It also says that there were four Holy shrines all around the land of which they lived in., where they prayed to the Gods and stuff like that-"

Ron cut him off. "Four Holy shrines?" Ron asked him. "It never mentioned those in the Legend!"

"What Legend?"

"Never mind." Kim answered. "If the land of the Lotus were still here, where would it be on the Earth right now?"

"Well, besides some minor changes due to Continental drift, there land would be somewhere around... Japan." The teenage genius responded, calculating some information on the computor.

"Okay, when you search up the Holy shrines, does it mention anything about a Blade?"

"Yeah, it also mentions the words, 'Mace, Staff, and Claws. Why?"

Kim ignored the question. "Right now, where would the shrine that mentions 'Blade' be?"

"One second... Wade looked at the screen, and then back at them, with a surprised look on his face. "The shrine would be on your exact location!"

"Wow, you're good." Ron marvled at her.

Kim smiled. "I do what I can." She turned back to the Kimmunicator screen. "One more thing, Wade. I need you to find the location of the shrine that mentions, 'Mace,' and give it to us."

The computor whiz did some typing, and a small peice of paper slid out of the bottem of the handheld device. Kim picked it up and looked at it.

"Niigata..." Kim tried to remember in her Geography class. "Isn't that place along the coast north of Toyko?"

"That's the place." Wade nodded. "Now, does anyone wanna tell me what the heck is going on?"

"All in time, Wade." She smiled. "Now, can we use the teleporter to get there?"

"Sorry." Wade shook his head. "It's not programmed to work in the western part of the world yet."

Ron looked amused. "Are you telling me, that the great Wade Load, the theirteen year old who aced High School and College in less than twelve months, who said he didn't have anything to do over the summer, didn't even work on our way of transportation?"

For some reason, Wade turned beat red. "Well, I have been doing some... Other things."

It was amazing how long it took Ron to figure this out.

"Ooooh!" Ron laughed when he finally realised what his teenage friend was saying. Then his face turned serious. "Dude, don't even remind me about that stage in life." Then he added an afterthought. "Although sometimes, I do have the urge to Mastu-"

"RON!" Kim and Wade both yelled at him.

"What?" Ron shrugged. "I'm just saying the truth. And anyway, Rufus is lucky. He never has those kind of feelings." He thought for a moment. "Or maybe he does-"

He cried out when he felt a sharp pain through his leg, and looked down to find an annoyed Rufus.

"Man, why do guys all have to be so negative about it!" Ron exclaimed. "It happens to every guy! Look at me, for example. I still have dreams about Kim, and they've gotten a lot more intense ever since Kim and I-"

"RON!" Kim cried, blushing bright red."

"Oh, yeah." Ron chuckled. "That part I guess I'll leave out."

An uncomfortable silence followed.

"Really makes a mess out of the sheets, though."

"ARGH!" Wade shouted in desgust, and signed off the Kimmunicator, as Kim dropped her face into her hands. Rufus just shook his head, and Ron smiled at the memory of that special night two months ago.

xxx

Eventually, they had contacted Wade again, and he sent them a favor in place of the teleporter. As Kim and Ron flew through air in the private jet of Nakasumi San, they were silent, thinking about what this mission had in store for them. Ron looked out the window, and after a while, Kim walked up and sat beside him.

"Hey." She whispered to him.

"Hey." He responded, not turning away from the window.

They were silent for a bit, and Kim spoke again.

"What's on your mind?"

Ron sighed, and looked at her. "Kim, we're rushing straight into this. The fate of the world could be in our hands, and we have no idea what to expect!" He sighed again. "And I couldn't forgive myself if you got hurt. I lost you once, and I'm not going to lose you again."

Kim smiled slightly. "Two things, Ron. One: You never lost me, if you did, then I wouldn't be here right now. And two: The fate of the world has been in our hands a lot of times."

Ron smiled back. "I know, but I just wish that there was something that would make this a bit easier."

Kim lowered her eyelids. "Well, there may be _some _things that might help us on the way."

Ron looked at her, confused. "What are you talking about?" He asked, but soon found out, as he felt his lips press against hers passionately. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, and when they broke, Ron was feeling a lot happier.

"Well, that is _definatly _a spirit booster!" He exclaimed cheerfully, and his girlfriend giggled. Suddenly, a thought crossed Rons mind. "Hey, I just remembered something." He said out loud. "The Lotus Blade can only be used by a master of Mystical Monkey Power, and you don't have that! What if the other Lotus Weapons need to be used by someone with the Power as well?"

Kim shifted uneasily. "Well, that's the thing, Ron. I think I _do _have the Power. I think I got it from you."

Ron looked confused at first, but then his eyes widened. "You mean... When we, _connected..._ I gave it to you?" He groaned in frustration. "Ah, man! It'd be just like Drew to give me a broken cond-"

"Ron, NO!" Kim shook her head furiously. "Not then!"

Ron sighed in releif. "So no babies?"

Kim turned red. "No babies."

"Okay, because your dad would _kill_ me-"

"Anyway..." Kim cut him off. "Remember when we kissed, back in that cavern where Drakkens-"

"Drew."

"Drews, sorry, latest lair was?" Ron nodded in understanding. "Right, and remember when I backed up in surprise?"

Ron nodded again.

"Well, it wasn't really a _bad _feeling. I actually felt more powerful when you kissed me that night." She suddenly blushed. "And it even, um, helped _push _the stimulation I felt that night."

Ron understood this immeadiatly. "Man, Mystical Monkey Power rules!"

Kim rolled her eyes.

"But anyway, are you telling me that when you and I swapped spit, you inherited my power?" He asked her.

"Well, if you want to put it that way, then yes." Kim rolled her eyes again.

Ron took a moment to take this in, and then spoke again.

"So, I guess this was our destiny."

"Excuse me?" Kim asked him, confused.

"This must be, like our destiny." He repeated. "I guess you were always sopposed to have Mystical Monkey Power in the end."

Kim smiled. "Maybe, but there's no one I'd rather spend my destiny with than you."

Ron smiled back. "Same here."

xxx

Miss Kyoko got out of her seat beside Nakasumi San, going to check on the two passengers in the room behind her. She told her employer where she was going, and walked to the back of the Jet. She opened the door to the back room, and saw...

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable embracing each other in a long, passionate kiss.

She quickly closed the door, smiling to herself. If there was one thing she loved, it was seeing teenagers growing up.

And those two...

Were _definatly_ growing up.

**Well, personally, I had a bit of fun writing this chapter. Anyway, R&R.**


	4. The Lotus Mace

**DISCLAIMER: The entire Kim Possible gang belongs to Disney. This story is written for the pleasure of the reader.**

**To Jasminever: **I know, I know, but I wanted to add a little humor, which, surprisingly, is quite hard to do, after a kick-ass character like Sensei dies. I hope you're not offended in any way.

**To Cool: **No, Drakken and Shego are not in the Lotus Blade. I like the idea, though.

**To Daft Strangus: **Thanks for the spelling correction (And yes, I agree, Japanese _is _weird, isn't it?")

**To all the people that miss Drakken and Shego: **I can't say much, but there is a high chance that they will return in this story, though not in the expected way. So, keep your hopes up!

AND SO… 

**Chapter 4: **

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Nakasumi!" Kim smiled at the Japanese Toy-Maker as she and Ron stepped out of the Jet.

Mr. Nakasumi whispered something into Miss Kyokos ear, and she quickly translated. "Mr. Nakasumi says he is happy to repay the favor, since you saved him from that Killigan man over the summer holidays."

"Oh, it was no big!" Kim shrugged it off. "It seemed only logical that we use his own exploding golf balls against him!"

"I'm surprised he wasn't injured when that building wall fell on top of him." Ron said, and then thought for a moment. "At least, not too badly."

"Oh, by the way, Miss Possible." Miss Kyoko smiled. "How was your trip?"

Kim looked confused, and was about to ask what trip, when Ron started talking for her.

"Oh, it was good, but she probably shouldn't go into the details!" Ron said hastily. "After all, Kim is quite the chatterbox, you know!" He waved to them as the started to fly away in the jet. Kim gave Ron her, 'Better-Tell-Me-Now' look, when she suddenly saw Ron shiver, as he looked at their surroundings.

They were in a large clearing, surrounded by trees, and when she looked straight, she saw why Ron had shivered.

Before them was a vast, temple like building, and the entrance to it…

Was a giant monkey mouth.

They stood there for a moment, before Kim grabbed Rons hand and dragged him towards the gaping entrance.

"Wow…" Ron muttered, as they walked into the temple. "It's not every day that you get eaten by a monkey."

Kim ignored her boyfriends statement and pressed onwards, until she came to a stop, her natural instincts overwhelming her. Ron stopped as well, and Rufus popped his pink little head out of Rons head to see what was the matter.

They were in a long hallway, and on each side of the hallway, there were small monkey heads, with wide open mouths. Kim picked up a pebble off the ground, and threw it directly in the line of sight of the closest monkey head.

And watched as it was obliterated in a long stream of red flame.

"Typical." Kim rolled her eyes, just as the whole corridor came alive with flame.

The three watched it with fascination, when finally, Kim spoke up.

"Ron…" She muttered, still staring at the fire blazing from the monkey heads. "I think… Now would be a good time to use that sword of yours…"

Ron shrugged. "I left it on the Jet."

_"What?" _Kim and Rufus gasped.

He shrugged again. "No big." And he held out his hand.

Xxx

Nakasumi San was reading his Toy catalogue magazine when he heard a slight noise in front of him. He glanced up just in time to see a Katana shaped sword whiz past him. He heard it crash through the wall of the Jet, and he stared after it for a moment.

Then he returned to his magazine.

Things like that were to be expected, when Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were around.

Xxx

Kim and Rufus watched with fascination as the Lotus Blade flew from out of nowhere, and into his outstretched hand. She looked on with even more wonder, as she saw the Magical Blade suddenly morph into a large, metal shield.

"Get down." He ordered, and Kim silently obeyed.

She then saw why Ron had told her to get down.

The monkey heads on the left side of the room were high up on the wall, while the heads on the right side were down low. So if they could stay down, the flame from the above heads would shoot above them harmlessly, and, protected by the large shield, the flames to right would be blocked.

Rufus hopped inside Rons pocket, hoping for the best, while Ron ducked behind the shield, Kim following suit. It worked perfectly, and before they knew it, they were beyond the flaming monkey heads, and Kim looked at Ron admiringly.

"Well, look at Macho man with the sword." She smirked playfully.

"What can I say?" Ron swept away some of the hair in his eyes proudly. "I'm always here to protect the girl."

Kim punched him in the shoulder, and he recoiled.

"Ow!" He complained, rubbing the spot. "Is that what I get for coming up with the plan that saved our butts?"

"You can have a kiss after the mission." She smiled at him.

He grinned. "Well, I guess that'll do…" He pretended to be sad, as the Lotus Blade changed back into it's original Katana shape.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Don't make me punch you again."

"Okay, okay!" He shielded himself mockingly. "No need to get drastic, there!"

Kim laughed, and, slipping her hand into his, pulled him onwards.

After a few more moments of walking, they came to a fairly large room, and Kims instincts flared again. She stopped, and tried to stop her boyfriend from moving any farther, but it was too late. A tile on the floor gave way to Rons weight, and the ground of the room slowly parted, revealing a small pond full of hungry Crocodiles.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." Ron held his hands up. "This doesn't make any sense! These Crocs must have been here for a long time, without any food! How could they possibly survive without any food-"

He was cut short, as a human skull bobbed up to the surface of the water.

"That question wasn't supposed to be answered…" He croaked, and yelped as the Crocodiles snapped their jaws at him.

"It's a good thing the Lotus Tribe didn't count on Hair-Dryers back then." Kim smiled to herself, as she pulled a pink Hair-Dryer out of her pocket. She hit a button on the device, and a Grapple ejected from the opening at the top.

"Kim!" She heard Ron cry, and it was then that she finally realized that the ground they were standing on…

Was rapidly giving away.

Kim didn't hesitate. She took a flying leap towards him, and, just as the last of the ground slid away, threw an arm around his waist, and fired the Hair-Dryer. It stuck on the other side of the room, and she hit the recoil button. She and Ron went flying, and the Crocodiles were cheated out of their dinner, as the two hit the ground safely, Ron still in Kims arms.

"Hmmm." Ron said slyly. "The guy in the girls arms. I could get used to this."

Kim snorted, and Ron fell to the ground. "Okay, then." He rubbed his head painfully. "I guess we'll keep it the traditional, 'Girl in guys arms', if you want."

Kim rolled her eyes, and helped him to his feet. Together, they walked into the final room.

As they walked into the giant, circular shaped room, Kim felt a weird feeling run through her. She fell to her knees, and was dimly aware that Ron was helping her to her feet. Suddenly, the weird feeling disappeared as fast as it had come, and she was standing again.

"What was that?" Ron asked her worriedly.

"I don't know…" She shook her head, and looked straight ahead.

She gasped.

There, on a large pedestal, was a silver Mace.

The head of the Mace itself was curved into sharp edges, gleaming in the light. The long, thin handle shone with Magic, just waiting to be brought back to life. Kim slowly walked up to it, and, with Ron closely behind her, closed her hands around the Mace.

She felt unbelievable power course through her veins, and was overcome with a feeling of fulfillment, as she held the Silver weapon above her head proudly. Ron and Rufus looked at the Mace in awe, as if waiting for something to happen.

And something happened indeed.

She brought the Mace to the ground, and as it touched, the floor beneath them shook with power, making both of them shake, but Kim stood her ground, with her eyes closed. When she opened them, she looked at Ron with wonder.

"Ron, I- I've never felt so powerful!" She exclaimed.

"And you should be."

But this voice was not Rons.

Lord Monkey Fist was standing behind them, grinning.

And he was holding a long, silver staff.

**Hope you liked. I know it took me a lot longer than it usually does for me to update, but something was screwed up with my computer. Ah, well. All is good now, so no need to fret. R&R.**


	5. Lotus Battle

**DISCLAIMER: The entire Kim Possible gang belongs to Disney. This story is written for pleasure.**

**To Cool: **Sorry, but I got the whole story mapped out, and Drakken and Shego will not be in the sword.

AND SO… 

Chapter 5: Lotus Battle 

There was silence as they all looked at Monkey Fist, who stared back. Suddenly, Ron spoke up.

"Aw, man! Why do the bad guys always have to ruin the moments?" He complained, throwing his arms up in the air.

Fist grinned manically. "Don't worry. I won't be here for long." His grin grew larger. "And neither will you."

"Yeah, that's what they all say, but it never comes true." Ron argued pointlessly.

"Always with the sass, hmm, Ron Stoppable?" Fists grin wavered slightly. "Ah, but you're forgetting, I have the Staff of the Lotus with me, and I plan to use it quite effectively."

"Uh huh, and you're forgetting that we have the Lotus Blade and Mace." Ron pointed to the majestic looking weapon in Kims hands.

"I see that, but do you have the advantage of stealth?" The half man, half monkey asked.

"Actually, our 'stealth,' is right behind you." Kim smiled slyly, and before Fist could react, a sharp pain bit into his leg, and he cried out in surprise, as the pink rodent scampered off towards Rons shoulder.

"Annoying little rat." Fist spat, but his evil grin returned. "I think _he _will die first."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Man, the threats never get old to you guys, huh?"

"Not at all." He smiled evilly, and suddenly…

He vanished.

"Say wha…?" Ron started to ask, but felt his feet give away to an unseen force, and he hit the ground painfully.

"Ron!" Kim cried, rushing to her boyfriends side, and Monkey Fist reappeared, laughing.

"Ah, yes!" He exclaimed. "I almost forgot about your new, 'relationship,' didn't I?"

Kim glared at him, but his smile only grew wider.

"And I heard what happened to that _buffoon, _Drakken…" He stopped as he saw Ron get up, his face filled with a new form of feeling.

"Drew was _not _a buffoon." He growled, gripping the Lotus Blade tightly in his hands.

Fists eyebrow rose. "Ah, it appears I've struck a nerve here! Have you made a bond with the idiot?"

Ron gritted his teeth. "Drew was twice the man you ever were, Monkey man. He could at least _beat _me in most cases, unlike you."

"Ron…" Kim tightened her grip on Rons shoulder, but he shook it off.

"He sacrificed himself, along with his daughter, to save millions of people, and that's a lot more than you've ever done."

Monkey Fist frowned, but held his confidence. "Yes, I suppose so, but wasn't he the one who _launched_ the bomb? _Acidentally?"_

Ron snarled at him, but Kim held him from charging.

"Bring it, Monkey freak."

Monkey Fist smiled, and once again, he disappeared.

Rufus jumped off Rons shoulder just in time, as Ron, having no idea where his enemy was, felt a sharp hidden kick in his back, and slid across the ground. Monkey Fist reappeared, grinning from ear to ear.

"Guess you forgot about that little trick, didn't you?" He asked slyly.

"And I guess you forgot about _this _one!" A female voice behind him cried savegly, and with all her might, Kim kicked Fist in the back, sending him flying to the other side of the room.

Monkey Fist snarled at the redhead, and reached his hand out to retrieve the Lotus Staff, but found that it was gone. Confused, he looked up and saw…

The rodent, carrying his Staff!

Yes, Rufus, with his extremely powerful teeth, was able to lift the heavy Staff and bring it back to Kim proudly.

"Never count out the Stealth." Kim grinned.

"Stealth!" The mole rat repeated happily.

Enraged, Monkey Fist stood up and leaped at Kim and Rufus, and…

Came face to face with an large, metal shield.

"You…" Ron looked at his opponent on the ground. "Had that one coming."

The monkey man growled, and holding himself up with one genetically engineered hand, kicked the Staff out of Kims hands, high into the air. He jumped up and caught it, and was invisible before he even hit the ground.

"Uh oh…" Ron croaked, and felt himself get kicked in the side. Ron got back up, thinking that he would reappear to mock him, but Fist had apparently learned that lesson, and stayed hidden, dealing another blow to Ron.

Kim, during all this, was feeling hopeless. She looked down at her Lotus Weapon, wondering what to do with it, when Rufus suddenly spoke up.

"Strength!" He squeaked in that high voice of his.

And that was when it hit her.

In the legend, it said that the Mace was imbued with the power of strength, and the thought struck an idea.

She grinned, and brought the Mace down to the ground, _hard._

Suddenly, the whole room seemed to shake. Rock and dust fell from the ceilings, and Ron and Monkey Fist stopped their fight to see what would happen.

They didn't expect the ground to split open.

A crack in the ground started from the Lotus Mace all the way to Monkey Fist, who just stood there in wide-eyed wonder. And when the crack stopped beneath his feet…

Is when he finally came back to reality.

There was an earsplitting roar, and the crack in the ground opened up, creating a large pit. Monkey Fist, at the last second, cried out and jumped out of the way as the ground where he had just been standing split open. When the rumbling finally ended, there a wide, gaping hole stretching across the room.

And then all was silent.

"Well, the Lotus Mace has more power than I thought." Fist looked at Kims weapon with slight admiration.

"Get used to it, cause I'm not done with it yet." Kim said, and with all her might, threw the Mace at him. He jumped out of the way, and when the Mace hit the ground, another earthquake began to erupt. This time, more dust and rock fell, and all over Monkey Fist. Fist shook his head, dizzy from all the human created seismic activity, but lunged towards the Mace.

But Kim was ready, and she held out her right hand.

Just as Monkey Fist had reached the Mace, it went flying to Kims hand, and Fist looked at her, completely enraged.

"Fine!" He exclaimed angrily. "If that's the way you want to do it, we can all use our weapons!" He vanished from the air.

Kim and Ron grinned to each other, and nodded.

They then began to launch their attack on the dust covered Monkey Fist.

Surprised, Fist cried out, and hit the ground as Ron, his Mystical Monkey Power kicking in, launched his foot square in the mans chest, and sent him sprawling to the ground. Fist got up, and felt that sharp pain again, as Rufus bit him in the leg, and therefore, he wasn't ready for the uppercut in the face by Kim.

Pain in almost every body part he had, he got up. "How is it you can see me even though I have the Staff of the Lotus?"

"Dude, if you really wanna know…" He grinned. "Take a shower."

Confused, Fist looked himself over…

And saw all the dust.

"Argh!" He exclaimed, and he backed away from them. "You win this time, Kim Possible, but next time, you wont be so lucky." He looked at them evilly, and leaped on to the wall, propelling himself up onto the ceiling of the temple, and suddenly, a beam of black light erupted from the tip of the staff, and a hole in the roof blew open. He took one last glance at them, and leaped into the night sky.

"Huh…" Ron wondered out loud. "I wonder if our weapons can do that…"

Kim sighed, and put a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon, Ron. Lets go home."

Ron looked at her, and saw that she was tired. He wrapped an arm around her, and silently led her into the room where the Crocodiles lay.

And if there were to be someone inside that room, they would hear a small conversation between the tired couple.

"So… How about that kiss?"

He was cut off by a punch in the arm.

"Ow!"

**From now on, I'm gonna try and update every one or two days, so that's my plan. Anyway, R&R.**


	6. A visit

**DISCLAIMER: The entire Kim Possible gang belongs to Disney. This story is written for the pleasure of the reader.**

**Note: Sorry for the update wait, (Heh, I rhymed) but I had a busy weekend.**

**AND SO…**

**Chapter 6: A visit**

Lord Monkey Fist walked in his hidden temple, where he planned, trained, and meditated. Placing his Magic Staff aside, he sat down and sighed in slight frustration.

_'So,' _He thought, as he raised his genetically enhanced hands and feet in a mediating stance. _'Kim Possible has the Lotus Mace, andRon Stoppable already has The Lotus Blade… Quite interesting…" _He then stood up, and quite gracefully, leaped up on top of an overhanging in the temple, and hung upside down with his feet stabling him.

_'No matter. If all goes well, the rodent will not live to see the Lotus Claws…' _He swung down from the over hanging, and landed silently in front of a large statue.

_'And, if by luck he _does _survive my little visit, they will still not have any idea what they are up against.'_

He smiled evilly as he looked at the statue before him, gazing at the four shapes in the base.

_'Soon,' _He grinned maniacly. _'Soon, those spaces will be filled, and he will be released.'_

He reached out his hand, and the Lotus Staff came flying towards him. He grabbed it, and placed it in the fourth space.

It was a perfect fit.

_'And nothing, not even Team Possible will stop us.'_

He threw his head back, and let out a loud, evil laugh.

Xxx

Ron Stoppable brought his hands up to his face in frustration. He had been searching the web for over two hours, and had still not found anything else on the Lotus Tribe. The only thing he knew was the location of the Lotus Claws, and he, Kim, and Rufus were to head over there in about an hour. If this, _Prophecy, _was true, then the small little mole rat had a big task ahead.

But even though he had found nothing different, something in the back of his mind nagged at him. He had no idea what it was, but he felt it was something big, and this was the thought that kept pushing him. He sighed, and launched himself back into the internet.

That's why he jumped in surprise when he felt the soft hand on his shoulder.

"What're you doing?" Kim asked suspiciously, gazing at the computer screen.

"I donno, but I feel something." Ron leaned back in his chair, bringing his hands to the back of his neck. "These weapons, I feel a link to them, and I think there's something more to them than we think." He looked at her. "Does that make me weird?"

Kim smiled at him. "You've always been weird, and that's one of the things I like about you. But back on the subject here, if you think you're weird, then I am too, because when I hold that Mace, I feel something… Different."

Ron nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean." He then gazed at Rufus, sleeping soundly on his bed, and he sighed. "I feel bad, though. I mean, Rufus is just mole rat, and look what we're dragging him into?"

"Ron." Her voice turned serious. "Rufus is not just a mole rat. He's…" And she said something Ron had never heard before. "Family. And if he didn't want to help us, then he wouldn't."

Ron smiled at the care from his girlfriend, and she smiled back, pulling him into a warm hug. When they broke, Kim noticed something.

"Wait a minute…" She muttered, looking at Rons computer. "The last time I saw your computer, it was all slow and the colour was all black and white… What happened?"

"Well…" Ron smiled, looking at his practically mint condition computer. "Not _all_ of the Naco royalties went to waste." Kim chuckled at the memory, however humiliating it was, and Ron smiled as well. "Yep." He said proudly. "I've really been taking care of this thing. If something were to happen to it-"

He was cut short as his bedroom wall exploded.

He and Kim jumped out of the way, and Rufus, who had been sleeping at the time, was sent sprawling off the bed from the force of the explosion. They were all unharmed, but Rons computer wasn't as lucky. Some of the debris from the trashed wall landed on top of it, crushing the piece of machinery.

Rons eye twitched, before he let out a loud yell.

"Oh, the _irony_! Why are thou so _cruel!"_ He shouted, throwing his arms in the air, before turning his head towards his attacker, and wasn't too surprised when he saw his arch foe drop from the roof into his room.

"Huh…" He thought out loud. "I don't think he's ever done a surprise attack." He shrugged. "Ah, well. You try something new everyday, I guess." And he held out his right hand.

They heard many loud crashes, before the Lotus Blade zoomed into his hand. He then winced as he heard a loud _thump, _with the shattering of glass following soon after.

"Oops…" Ron muttered. "There goes moms China cabinet…"

"Enough!" Monkey Fist shouted in annoyance. "I didn't come here to fight, though if needed, I most defiantly will." An evil look formed in his eyes. I came here… For _him." _He looked at Rufus, who was shaking his head on the ground.

Ron jumped in front of his small friend. "No way!" He cried.

Fist sighed. "Then fight I shall." And, holding his Staff, he disappeared. At this, Ron sprung into action. He wasn't sure where Fist was, so he decided to hold his ground and wait for any signs of hidden movement.

Which is exactly what he saw.

Some of the debris from the wall suddenly moved by some sort of hidden force, and Ron threw a seemingly blind kick at the air above the debris, and smiled when he felt his foot impact with Fists stomach.

"You should learn to be more careful, Monkey Boy." He grinned down at his foe as the Staff fell out of his hand.

Fist glared at him and shifted his feet, tripping Ron. He grabbed the Staff off of the floor of the demolished room, and looked at Ron, sitting on the ground helplessly. Fist raised the Staff high into the air, and was about to bring the jagged tip of it into the young mans chest, when he suddenly felt a roaring pain in his left leg. He cried out and shook his leg, but Rufus held on tight, in protection of his friend.

What Kim and Ron didn't know was that he had been awake when they were talking about him, and had heard every word of their conversation.

He was family.

"Now, Rufus!" Kim exclaimed, running towards Monkey Fist. The mole rat got the hint and leaped off the mans leg at just the right time, as Kim brought her foot swinging to Fists chest. He was sent flying out the hole in the wall where he had entered, onto the front lawn beneath. Ron, recovering from the shock of having a jagged Staff about to plunge right threw him, walked up to the wall, glaring at his arch foe, with the Lotus Blade in hand.

"Busting up my computer is one thing, but you think you can take my mole rat?" He hissed angrily. "That's crossing the line, buddy."

Monkey Fist snarled at him, and took a leap up back to the hole in the bedroom wall.

By the time the Lotus Blade turned into a shield, it was too late.

BANG!

Fist went sprawling down to the ground, dazed. He suddenly heard a loud _whooshing _sound, and ducked, as the Lotus Mace came flying in over his head, and into Kims hand.

"You want Rufus…" She muttered, holding the Mace confidently. "You deal with us."

"Yeah!" Rufus squeaked, as he stood on top of Rons head.

Monkey Fist, knowing he was on the verge of losing this fight, gave one last effort.

As hard as he could, he hurled the jagged Staff in the naked mole rats direction.

The Staff seemed to move in slow motion. All were aware that the Staff was in perfect line with the mole rat, and Ron, too stunned to do anything but watch, felt utter hopelessness.

The girl who could do anything, however, had one last desperate idea.

With precise timing, she swung the Mace at the Staff.

Mere inches away from its target, the sacred Lotus Staff was stopped short by its counter part. As the Mace connected with the middle of the Staff, time seemed to stop.

As Kim, Ron, Rufus, and Monkey Fist all knew, the magical power of the Mace was strength. And if Kim swung that Mace with all her might, then the Staff was going for a _long _trip.

When time returned to its normal state, the Lotus Staff went sailing into the air, faster than humanly possible.

But Fist was ready.

As soon as the weapons had broke apart, he thrust out his hand. The Staff jerked in mid-air, urging to keep going, but Fist put all his concentration into his outstretched hand.

And then, something that no one expected happened.

Monkey Fists feet were lifted off the ground.

Surprised, Fist looked down, and thus broke the hold on his weapon. The Staff once again went sailing into the air, and he fell to the ground. Looking up with horror, he saw the Lotus Staff fly high into the air, and, moments later…

Saw it coming right back down.

He cried out and rolled to the side, as the pointed tip of the Staff plunged down into the ground where he had been sitting seconds before. Enraged, he picked it up, and turned to face the three standing in the room above.

"That's _it!" _He exclaimed, and tried to activate the Staff.

But something was wrong.

He wasn't turning invisible.

He tried again, and again, but to no avail. He looked up at his foes, confusion on his face.

"Fine." He growled. "Even if the rodent lives, you will still die."

Ron groaned. "Dude, will you plug it once in a while? I mean, the bad guys just never, _shut up!"_

Fist scowled. "You have no idea what you are up against. This is far bigger than anything you've ever faced before, and there is no possible chance that you will survive it."

"Look it up, Monkey man." Ron smiled confidently, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend tightly. "We _are _Team Possible, _and... _Team Lotus."

"Hmm…" Kim wondered aloud. "Team Lotus… I kind of like the sound of that."

"Whatever you are, you wont stand a chance." Fist glared at them, and with that, bounded off into the distance.

Team Lotus watched him go, and Kim turned to her boyfriend.

" Ron, I…" She began, tears in her eyes. "When he was standing above you with that Staff, I didn't know what to do…"

Ron shushed her, and brought his lips to hers. They both closed their eyes, silencing their worries. When they broke, Ron gazed at her lovingly before talking again.

"C'mon… We better leave before mom finds out…" But he was cut off by a loud screech.

"My China Cabinet!"

"Uh oh…" He muttered, and, despite herself, Kim laughed.

**R&R, please and thank you (I've always wanted to use that line.)**


	7. The Lotus Claws

**DISCLAIMER: The entire Kim Possible gang belongs to Disney. This story is written for the pleasure of the reader.**

**AND SO…**

Chapter 7: The Lotus Claws 

After Kim and Ron had finished cleaning up the broken China, they changed into their mission cloths, and called Wade.

"Got a ride set up, Wade?" Kim asked him.

Wade grinned. "Even better. The teleporter's set up for Japan, so all you have to do is…"

Ron cut him off. "Dude, 'teleporter' is so last season, we got a think of a better name for that thing."

Kim and Wade blinked.

"Yeah, we should call it something cool, like, I donno, the 'X-Five,' or something." He continued.

Kims eyebrow rose. "X-Five?"

"What?" Ron shrugged. "It sounds cool." Suddenly, Rufus jumped up from Rons pocket enthusiastically.

"Cheese!" He squeaked.

"That's it!" Ron snapped his fingers. "We'll call it… The Cheese Machine!"

Silence.

"X-Five it is, then." Kim rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Wade, what were you saying?"

"Yeah, the location of the Claws, or whatever you guys call them, are in a city along the north-eastern coast of Japan, called 'Aomori,' and since I've got the telepo-'

"X-Five."

"The X-Five up and running, you guys can teleport there now, if you want." The thirteen year old finished.

"Alright. Got the coordinates?" Kim asked.

"Yep. But before you guys go, can you tell me what's really going on here?" He asked her desperately.

"All in time, Wade." She sighed. "All in time…"

The super genius sighed. "Fine. The coordinates are: Japan, north, sixty-seven degrees, east, fifty-nine degrees."

The couple memorized the numbers, and without hesitation, Wade activated the, 'X-Five,' and watched as his two friends vanished into the Teleportation Grid.

Assured that the two were on their way, Wade sighed in frustration. No matter how hard he tried, Kim wouldn't spill the sitchuation to him, and, even more surprising, Ron wouldn't either.

This is what made him so worried.

Whatever they were doing, it was something big, and whatever it was, Wade wasn't a part of it yet. This made him feel slightly depressed; He had always been a crucial part of Team Possible, and now, well…

He was feeling down-right left out.

Xxx

Kim and Ron materialized out of thin air, approximately twenty metres from the gaping monkey entrance of yet another temple.

Ron shook his head and was about to make a remark about how the teleporter made him dizzy, when Rufus suddenly jumped out of his pocket, and leaped on top of his head, standing stiffly, gazing at the temple before him.

"Rufus? Buddy?" Ron whispered to his pal, slightly worried.

"Power." The mole rat whispered, still starring at the temple.

"He must feel the power of the Claws." Kim spoke suddenly.

"Say what?" Her boyfriend asked.

"He feeling the same power I felt when we went to the last temple."

Ron blinked, and Kim read his mind.

"I just decided not to show it." The auburn shrugged, and moved onward, as the others followed.

A couple minutes later, after walking through the long halls of the temple, all three felt something, as they entered a large, circular room. Kim and Ron drew their weapons, and Rufus, still having no weapon, did what he could, and got his rock hard teeth ready.

They heard it before it even came.

Ron pushed Kim and Rufus out of the way, and changed the Lotus Blade into that ever faithful shield. He then ducked, and with all his strength, not to mention the combined strength of the Lotus Blade, was able to stop the giant pillar from crashing down on him. The big stone, however, was far heavier than one would have suspected, and Rons strength was declining rapidly.

Kim knew what she had to do.

Quickly, she raised the Mace above her head, and struck the large slab of rock with all the power she had. A light cracking noise could be heard, and, quite suddenly…

The rock exploded into dust.

Small pieces of debris fell on top of Ron, as he got up. Spitting some crushed rock out of his mouth, he started to complain.

"Aw, man! Do you know how long it's gonna take to get all this dust off my shirt?" He whined.

"Wow, this is terrible!" Kim said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "It probably would have been better if you were just crushed to death, huh?"

Ron turned slightly red, and gave her a sheepish look. "Well, I guess I do owe the girl who saved my life a favor."

"We'll talk about that later." She smiled, and pulled him forward, with Rufus tangling along.

Moments later, they came to another room, but this one was different. It was a triangular shaped room, and seemed ordinary enough, but Kims instincts told her else wise.

They stopped, and, after studying floor of the room for a while, Kim finally came to a conclusion.

"Flame geysers." She announced.

"How do you know?" The blonde beside her asked.

"Well, if you look at the holes placed all around the room carefully, you can see the flames inside of them."

Ron looked closely, and saw that she was right. "You see, I could have never figured that out myself."

Both Kim and the mole rat rolled their eyes.

"So what's the plan?" He asked.

"The geysers are lined up in two rows, and if we come near them…" She tossed a small rock over one of the geysers, and watched it get incinerated. "Then they shoot the flame."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "You could've just saved a lot of time by just saying that you need the Lotus Blade."

She shrugged. "I like to explain."

A smile tugged at the corner of Rons mouth as he transformed the Blade into a shield again and walked towards the geysers. He turned his head back to her as he reached them.

"This shield is becoming to come in handy a lot, isn't it?" And without waiting for an answer, he took one step closer.

And almost fainted when the flames shot up just inches away from his face.

"Wow." He croaked.

"Need help, Ron?" He heard Kim call.

He didn't respond, but instead, kept looking at the fire.

"Ron?"

Without a word, Ron boldly thrust the large shield over the flames, and crackling could be heard as the fire pounded the shield. He turned to face Kim, face straining.

"Hurry." He muttered.

Kim grabbed Rufus, and took a running start towards Ron. A meter away from him, she leaped up, and flipped over him,as well as the muffled flames below. She landed with grace on the other side, and saw Ron leap over the shield as well, falling onto the ground, exhausted.

She grabbed his hand, and he stood up with some difficulty, still dazed.

"Please, mom, no more bonfires…" He mumbled, and Kim chuckled slightly.

"Nice work, Ron." She smiled, and lightly placed her lips on his for a brief moment, which was all it took, as he visibly brightened.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We gotta get our little naked mole rat buddy here some Claws!" And he led the way into the last room cheerfully, with Kim following closely behind, smiling slightly to herself.

They entered the room with only the sound of their shoes hitting the floor, and they noticed the room was an exact replica of the one which held the Mace. Ron took a step closer, forgetting that Rufus was in his pocket, and suddenly felt the little guy begin to squirm and shake.

Ron, worried for his little pet, picked him up, a placed him inside his caring hands. All at once, the mole rat suddenly stopped shaking, the strange feeling in his body suddenly gone.

"Rufus?" He asked him worriedly. "You okay, buddy?"

Rufus nodded slowly, and jumped out of Rons hand, crawling slowly towards the pedestal in the center of the room, as Kim and Ron waited. When the mole rat finally reached the stand, he leaped up, and saw…

A pair of tiny Claws, just slightly bigger than Rons finger nail.

However small they were, they were a perfect fit for the small mole rat. Sliently, he slipped them on, and waited for a change.

But the change never came.

Confused, Rufus tilted his head, and turned to run back to his friends to show them.

And suddenly, he was in front of them.

Eyes wide, he starred at the Claws on his hands, and back to his Kim and Ron, who seemed equally surprised.

That's when it hit her.

"Of course!" Kim cried, attracting the attention of both Rufus and Ron. "The Claws' power is speed! That's how Rufus got back here so fast!"

Rufus nodded vigorously, and hurried to test his new abilities.

He quickly found that with the newly acquired speed, he could even run up walls and o the roof, upside down. He also discovered that if he concentrated enough, the mole rat could see his surroundings as though they were traveling at normal speed, while he traveled at surer speed.

All this time, the couple below had no idea where there friend was, which is why they were surprised when he suddenly appeared on top of Rons head.

"Whoa, Rufus!" Ron marveled. "I bet you've never ran that fast before, huh?"

Kim and the naked mole rat exchanged quick glances.

"Well, maybe once." Kim said for him.

"Oh, yeah!" Ron remembered, chuckling at the memory. "I remember now! You missed the Spirit Dance because of those shoes! Really too bad, because Smash Mouth was really good…"

He stopped short when he saw Kims glare.

"Well, maybe not _that _good…" He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Hey, wait a minute… Why's Monkey Fist not here?"

Kim shrugged. "His Staff wasn't working a while ago, maybe it still isn't."

"Well, that's good news, at least!" He brightened. "Now lets get outta here… I still owe you that favor."

"That you do." Kim smiled, as Rufus sat in Rons pocket, since he was still unsure how to slow himself down with the Claws still on, and they walked out of the temple together.

Xxx

Monkey Fist through aside the Staff in anger as he entered his hidden temple once again.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

He had to admit, trying to kill the rodent before it got to the Claws had been quite foolhardy indeed, but his Staff…

What had happened?

When the Mace had connected with the Lotus Staff, there must have been some interruption of some sort, and Fists guess was that since the Lotus Weapons weren't supposed to be used against each other in that kind of way, the Lotus Staff had experienced a drain of power, and was therefore not able to be used effectively.

And because of this mistake, Team Possible, or Team Lotus, if you preferred, now was most likely in possession of the three remaining Lotus Weapons.

Cursing himself one last time for his foolishness, Fist placed the Staff inside its place on the large Monkey Statue, allowing it to recharge. After doing this, he sat down again to meditate, and found himself thinking.

_'Knowing Stoppable, he will most likely figure out what's going on in the next day or two,' _Fists lips curled into an evil smile. _'And when he does, he will most likely come bounding off to save to day, with his retched friends of his. By doing so, he will literally bring me the remaining Lotus Weapons, and then…' _

His gaze fixed on the statue before him, waiting for the other three weapons to join the Staff, ready to unleash the power it held inside.

_'And then…' _Lord Monkey Fist grinned the evilest grin imaginable. _'And then… _

_'Is when the fun begins.'_

**There, two chapters in one day, to make up for the weekend. R&R, and happy reading.**


	8. Discovery

**DISCLAIMER: The entire Kim Possible gang belongs to Disney. This story is written for the pleasure of the reader.**

**Note: I am going to spend almost every single moment of my time typing this story because I have a _very _busy summer, so if during the summer I'm updating a lot less, it's because I'm busy, not because I don't care. Just wanted you to know.**

**AND SO…**

Chapter 8: Discovery 

_'The four representatives of the Lotus Tribe built their own Holy place, a sanctuary, if you will… Yeah I read all this already…' _Ron thought, as sighed tiredly. He still hadn't given up on finding that secret yet, but he was definatly reaching his limits. He sighed again, and was about to start typing on the keyboard again, when suddenly, out of no where, a pink blob zoomed onto the key pad, and Ron jumped back in surprise.

Rufus doubled up in laughter.

"Aw, c'mon, buddy!" Ron whined, picking him up and sitting him on the bed. "Don't do that!"

Laughing again, Rufus slowed himself down (which he had learned to do himself, while he had the Lotus Claws on,) and sat on the bed, relaxing.

Ron smiled at his naked friend, and returned to the computer reluctantly.

Finally, after so long, he finally found his answer.

_Above all of the sanctuarys, there was one great temple, built by all of the representatives together, that is said to be located in the exact center of the continent that the Tribe thrived on, but it is yet to be found. Legend has it, that this temple was the greatest of all the sanctuarys, and there harbors a great power there. Sometimes, when people walk to this location, they can feel a strange power around them, but can see nothing out of the ordinary. But in a large clearing in the forest there, you can see words placed on a small stone there, that read…_

Ron read the three words.

_Magus. Simia. Dominatus._

"Aw, man, I knew I should have paid more attention in Latin class!" Ron mentally cursed himself, when some one came in his room.

"Ron?"

He looked behind him, and saw his auburn haired girlfriend staring at him in his bedroom doorway.

"Hey, Kim. C'mon and look at this…" He started.

"Nope." She declined, which surprised him slightly. "No more computer."

"Huh?"

"We…" She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the door, with Rufus following close behind. "Are going on a date."

"What?" Ron started to protest. "But KP, I found something…"

"Don't care." She said, quite stubbornly. "We're going to see a movie."

"But…" He started to say, but then he saw Kim turn her face slightly away from his, her lower lip sticking out. "Oh, no. Not the puppy dog pout. Anything but the puppy dog pout…"

He finally gave in when Kims lip started to quiver.

"Fine, I guess the computer can wait for a bit." He smiled. "What movie do ya wanna see?"

"Well, 'Beautiful Rainbow' is playing."

"Aw, but that's a Chick Flick!"

Her eyebrows shot up. "Didn't you say a couple months ago that since you had a girlfriend, Chick Flicks were acceptable?"

"KP, that was when on our first date."

"Well, if we go, then I promise we'll get a seat at the back of the theater."

"Deal!"

Twenty minutes later, at the back of the theater, Kim rested her head on Rons shoulder warily. Ron, who, surprisingly, was enjoying the movie, rested his arm around her shoulder, and smiled, as he continued watching the movie. When it finished, he gently woke up his sleeping girlfriend, who rubbed her eyes, looking around.

"Is the movie over?" She asked, surprised.

"Yep." He grinned at her. "I'm just glad we didn't get kicked out because of your snoring."

"I do not snore!" She gaped at him.

"Oh? Tell them that." He pointed to the people that had been sitting in front of them, glaring at them darkly.

Kim blushed and turned her head away in embarrassment, as Ron chuckled, and brushed some bangs out of her eyes.

"Don't worry, KP. I found it rather soothing."

"You find snores soothing?"

"Well, your snores." He smiled weakly.

Silence.

"Cheesy," both said at the same time, and looked at each other, but Ron got it first.

"Jinx! I owe you a soda." Kim laughed, and pulled him out to the parking lot.

About ten minutes later, they sat in their usual booth at Bueno Nacho, telling jokes they had heard when they were years younger.

"Okay, okay. Get this one." Ron shushed her, and began the joke. "Answer me this. Is your refrigerator running?"

Kim rolled her eyes, but answered the question anyway. "No, Ron. My refrigerator is not running."

"Well, then…" He said, starting to crack up. "You better go chase it up a tree!"

Both were silent.

"Ron that doesn't even make sense." Kim pointed out.

"That's why it's funny!" And for no reason whatsoever, they burst out laughing.

When the laughter ceased, Ron sighed, as he looked around.

"You know, we haven't been here that often, have we?" He asked her.

"Not as much as we did when we were just friends…" She replied softly, and the two were silent for a moment.

"Well, I say we go to our place." Ron smiled at her.

"Sounds like a plan." She returned the smile, and then thought of something. "Hey, where's Rufus, anyway?"

"Oh, he went to Wisconsin while you were sleeping, to get us some of the cheese from the Cheese covered building…"

"Which is actually one hundred percent Wisconsin Swiss." She pointed out.

"I know, I know. I blew it up, remember?" And they both laughed, as they left the restaurant to go to their special place in Middleton Woods.

Sitting in the beaming sun, they lied down on the soft, green grass. Both sighed as they felt content, holding onto each other happily.

"I miss this, Ron."

Ron turned his head around to face Kims. "Huh?" He asked.

"This." She gestured all around. "What if we don't get to do this anymore? I mean, with all this weapon stuff, we never have any free time anymore."

"KP." He whispered softly. "I wouldn't trade times like this for anything in the world. I promise, when this is over, we'll all go someplace nice."

"What?" Kim looked at him quizzically.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot to tell you. My dad made me save some of the Naco Royalties check in my account."

"How much?"

"About fifteen thousand."

Kim looked at him, surprise showing clearly on her face, and Ron laughed.

"Like I said, KP. My dad made me. And you know what?"

"What?" She asked, smiling.

"I'm glad he did KP, because me, you, and Rufus are going on a vacation."

"I can't wait." She replied, and embraced him a warm, happy kiss, which he returned kindly. When they broke, something hit Ron like a ton of bricks. He wasn't sure what it was, but he suddenly felt himself remembering a Latin class he had once had.

**Flashback:**

_"Darn it!" Ron muttered, as he failed yet again to place a pencil on his nose. He was about to try again when he heard his name being called.._

_"Mr. Stoppable?"_

_"Shwat?" He asked, now suddenly aware of the classroom around him._

_"I said, to tell me the meaning of 'Simia' in Latin, please." His tacher replied with some annoyance._

_"Oh!" He exclaimed, fumbling in his desk. "Yeah… Let me just get a dictionary…" His face lowered in embarrassment when the whole class started to crack up._

_Finding the Dictionary, he flipped to the 'S' section, and quickly looked up the word._

_"Simia, in Latin, means…"_

_He read the word._

_"MONKEY!" He cried, dropping the dictionary onto the floor. By now the whole class was laughing now. _

_"Thank you Mr. Stoppable, you are correct." And she continued with the lesson, with Ron thinking bitterly._

_'Man, this would have been way better with the Salsa.'_

**End Flashback:**

"Simia…" Simia means monkey…" He wondered out loud, and Kim heard him.

"What?" She asked, but suddenly, she was bombarded with demands.

"Kim, you paid attention in Latin class, right? I need to know the Latin word for 'Magus.'

Kim thought for a second. "Magus means magical. Why?"

"And 'Dominatus.' What does that mean?"

She was silent once again. "Dominatus means power." Whats going on?"

"Magical Monkey Power…" He muttered darkly.

"Ron!" What are you talking about?" Kim cried, now getting irritated.

"Remember the thing on the computer I wanted to show you?" He tried to explain. "Well, I learned that there's this one place, where all the Lotus Heroes go, and it said those three words in Latin. It also said that there was a great, magical power hidden there, and I think Monkey Fist is going there." He finished breathlessly.

Kim nodded, confident Ron was saying was the truth, she turned on the Kimmunicator.

"Wade, we need to teleport to Japan." She told him.

"No."

Kim and Ron were actually stepped back a little bit, shocked by Wades stubbornness. "What did you just say?"

"I said, no." The thirteen year old continued. "This whole time, you guys haven't told me anything about what's going on, and I wanna know now. I've always been a part of the team, and now you guys are just shoving be off!" He finished, his tone slightly louder.

Kim and Ron were silent for a bit, before Kim spoke up.

"Alright, Wade. Here's the sitch." And she launched into the entire Lotus explanation.

By the time she had finished, Wade was already done his soda. Finally hearing the sitchuation the two had gotten themselves into, he cracked his fingers.

"Okay. Let's do it." He started warming up the X-Five, when suddenly Rufus came zooming out from the trees, wearing a hat made of cheese.

"Rufus!" Ron cried happily, as he picked his friend up. "Have a good trip?" His naked mole rat buddy nodded, as Wade made the final adjustments to the X-Five, and five minutes later, they were gone.

Wade smiled in contentment, as he watched his friends disappear. Everything was right again.

He was back on the team.

**I want to wish a happy summer to all the authors and readers out there, including all the people reading and reviewing my storys. And if you have the time, feel free to drop a review if you want to. Thanks again, and have a good summer, everyone.**


	9. Conversations

**DISCLAIMER: The entire Kim Possible gang belongs to Disney. This story is written for the pleasure of the reader.**

**AND SO…**

Chapter 9: Conversations 

Monkey Fist watched as his two foes materialized in the middle of the large clearing within the forest of the Simia.

_'It won't be long now,' _He thought to himself, grinning.

Xxx

Kim and Ron, with Rufus in his pocket, appeared in a wide open clearing, in a large forest. Looking down, Ron saw a stone tablet, half buried in the ground from age. Wiping away the dust, he saw the three words in Latin.

Looking at it, Ron didn't really didn't know what to do, but felt his right arm, which was clutching the Lotus Blade quite tightly, slowly move towards the tablet, and felt it touch.

He also felt the earth tremble beneath him.

Tearing the Lotus Blade away from the tablet, he looked back at Kim in panic, and by the look on her face, she was just as confused. They both closed their eyes tight, and when the ground finally stopped shaking, opened them.

They didn't expect to see the gigantic, aged building in front of them.

Gaping, they both walked slowly towards the great temple, with Rufus staring at it from Rons pocket.

The temple itself had destroyed many trees in its awakening, and took up a surprisingly large portion of the forest. As the three stared onto it, it seemed to glow with a magical power. Ron took a step forward, and Kim followed, almost reluctantly. Together, Team Possible, Team Lotus, walked to their destiny.

All the while, the half man, half monkey grinned.

They were walking directly into the temple where he meditated, planned, and trained…

His hideout, the one which harbored the statue of the Simia.

As soon as the heroes walked inside, all three gasped. The temple…

Was just a gigantic hallway.

No Crocodile pits, no flame geysers, nothing. Just a long, wide corridor, and at the end, they could dimly see flames flickering on both sides of a large statue.

After almost five minutes of just walking, the three finally stepped up to the large statue, and saw it for what it was.

A giant monkey.

On the base of the statue, there were four spaces, each carved in the shape of a weapon, _their _weapons. After gazing at the stone monkey for a moment, Ron finally spoke up.

"It's… A monkey?" He said, his eyebrows raising.

"Well spotted, Mr. Stoppable." Came a familiar voice behind him, and suddenly, searing pain exploded inside his head. He stumbled off, clutching his head painfully.

"Ron!" Kim screamed, and Rufus jumped out of his friends pocket in fear, searching for the source of the threat, but finding nothing.

Suddenly, Ron was knocked back, and then knocked back again. He was getting painfully beaten, and he didn't even know from what.

And then, one last punch did it.

He felt a fist connect with his cheekbone, and he went sailing into the wall, _hard._ The impact of body against wall shook a small pile of rocks on a small ledge above him, which sent them falling down. One large rock, however, went on a course with Rons head, and scored a direct hit. It clonked him on the head, and he was sent unconscious.

Kim, terrified, stepped back, only to feel her head explode with pain, and after one blow, she was sent unconscious as well.

Rufus, during it all, was hiding in the shadows, purely terrified at this merciless opponent. He jumped when he heard the man call for him.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about you, rodent!" Came the voice of Monkey Fist, and the surprise sent Rufus jumping, which, unfortunately, Monkey Fist saw. Before he could act, he felt darkness close around him, and tried ramming whatever was holding him prisoner, but even with the combined power of the Lotus Claws, he couldn't run through a box coated with hard brick. After one last try, he sat down, and whimpered, wondering for his friends.

"Oh, you don't worry about your friends, you pathetic little mole rat." He heard Monkey Fist spit, reading his thoughts. "Unless I am wrong, Mr. Stoppable is already dead, after that rock hit him on the head, and Miss. Possible…" Rufus could practically see him sneer. "Will die a most painful death."

And he laughed, leaving the mole rat to cry small, tiny tears.

Xxx

Ron opened his eyes, and found himself lying down in a large, wide field. He stood up, and surveyed his surroundings, eyes wide.

The field seemed endless, and as far as the human eye could see, there were flowers, red, pink, and yellow. The air was a scent of peace and happiness, and Ron found himself feeling incredibly happy.

Before he remembered what had happened.

"Kim!" He screamed, looking around wildly. "Rufus!"

"Calm down, Stoppable."

Ron stopped cold. That voice… It couldn't be… He turned around, very slowly, and his heart leapt up in his mouth.

Drew Lipsky, formerly the famous Dr. Drakken, and his daughter, Shego were standing in front of him, holding hands.

Xxx

Kim opened her eyes slowly, and looked around. After a brief check, she found that she was tied up on a large, stone pillar, rather tightly, when Monkey Fist came walking towards her, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Comfortable?" He asked smugly.

"Well, a pillow would go nice with being tied up." Kim growled, and her thoughts suddenly shifted to her boyfriend. "Where's Ron?" She asked him savagely.

"Well, if you really want to know…" The monkey man pointed towards the corner of the huge room.

Kim gasped.

Ron was lying on the floor, his head hanging low on his chest. He was bleeding in several locations, not to mention all the scratches on his body.

"You- You monster!" She screamed at him.

"Hm." He shrugged. "I do what I can."

"He's going to die!" She cried, tears welling up in her eyes. "Please!"

"Oh, I think he's beyond death. In fact, if you were to check his pulse…" He grinned evilly. "You wouldn't feel anything."

Kim stared daggers at the man. "Liar."

"Are you sure, Kim Possible? Because if he _is _alive, then I better dispose of him at once." He was clearly enjoying Kims pain.

Kim gritted her teeth, and tried to hold out her hand, to summon the Lotus Mace, but found it was bound too tightly to release.

"Uh, uh!" Fist grinned, shaking his head. "No escape for you. And in case you're wondering, I took away that handy little laser inside of your pocket, so you wont be able to blast away the ropes."

Kim clenched her fists, or at least tried too, with her hands inside the rope. "Just what do you plan to do, anyway?"

"Oh, I think you'll find out soon enough." He smiled, and, walking over to Ron, took the Lotus Blade away from him, and placed it inside its place on the large statue, and it suddenly glowed a bright blue. He then took Kims Mace, and did the same, achieving the same results. Finally, he walked over to the brick coated box, and, very quickly, lifted it and snatched the mole rat from underneath.

Rufus squirmed in Fists grip, but it was no use. Very carefully, Monkey Fist plucked the miniature Claws off of him, and dropped them in the spot where they belonged on the statue. He then put Rufus inside a small cage, now that he no longer could break through it, since he didn't have the Lotus Claws in his possession.

And lastly, he picked up his own Lotus Staff, and slowly made his way to the statue for the final time. Before he placed it in its spot, however, he looked at Kim with a look that sometimes haunted Kims dreams, whenever she thought back to it.

"And now, Kim Possible, witness the power, of the almighty… LOGAN!"

And with that, he placed the final key in its place on the statue.

Kims last thought, before the room exploded with a brilliant white light…

Was that she might never see the one she loved again.

Xxx

Rons mouth hung as he stared at his former foe. After a few minutes of extreamly uncomfortable silence, Drew Lipsky spoke up.

"Welcome to Heaven, Ronald."

And the questions that he had been holding finally erupted from Rons brain.

"How is Kim and Rufus? Am I dead? Is there cheese in Heaven?"

Shego held up her hands in defence. "Whoa, whoa, Ron! Calm down!" She resisted the urge to chuckle at his look of confusion. "We'll try and anser all the questions you have, but we don't have much time."

"That's right." Drew nodded with his daughter. "In answer to your first question, Kim and your pet are…" He thought for a moment. "Not exactly in the best sitchuation."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked desperately.

"All we can tell you is that she needs your help, Ron." Drew said to him. "And at the moment, you are having a 'Near Death Experience,' so you are not dead." He said, reading Rons thoughts.

"But is this all you have to say to me, after two months?" He whined. "I get to communicate with you guys in the afterlife, and all you can say to me is, 'hi?"

"Well…" Shego shrugged. "Yeah."

"You see, Ron, here in Heaven, we see everything that goes on with the ones we care about, so we know pretty much everything that you have done in the past month."

Ron turned white. "E-Everything?" He stammered.

Drew smiled. "I'm glad to see that you used the present I gave to you responsibly."

"Dad said I had to look away." Shego smiled at Rons look, as he dropped his face into his hands.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Drew grinned at him. "You two were due." He almost laughed when Rons face turned the darkest shade of red humanly possible. "Oh, and I want you to meet my wife, Karen Lipsky."

This arose Rons interest to it's maximum level. He looked up, and saw a stunningly beautiful woman, with jet black eyes, and raven hair that flowed over her shoulders. She was entirely slim, and had silky, white skin. She smiled at Ron when she saw him.

"So you're the one who helped foil all my husbands plans for world domination. It's so nice to finally meet you."

"Um, you too, Mrs… Lipsky." He blushed in embarrassment, and she laughed cheerily.

"Drew here also told me that you had a…" She smiled at him. "Sitchuation, with your girlfriend."

Ron turned to face Drew, very slowly, and gave him a look, as if to say, _"Do you have to tell everyone?" _Drew shrugged, and didn't even bother to hide his smile.

"But you have to know that your loved one is in terrible danger." Karen turned serious. "And you are the only one who can save her, as well as your pet mole rat."

Ron nodded in understanding.

"When you get back, no matter what, stay with each other." She continued on. "Do not let yourselves split up, because at this time, you are going to have be with each other more than ever before. A great evil is about to unleash, and you three, Team Lotus, are the only ones to stop it."

He nodded again, suddenly feeling very confident. "Alright. I'm ready to go back now."

"Hey, Ron?" He turned to face Shego. "Tell Kim I said hi. And also tell her that I'm going to kick her butt when she gets up here."

Ron smiled. "I will, Shego." And he suddenly felt himself start to fade away, back to planet earth.

"Oh, and Stoppable?" He saw Drew look at him with a face of happiness. "There's an _unlimited _supply of cheese in Heaven."

Ron felt himself drooling, as the Lipsky family faded away.

Xxx

Kim turned her head away from the explosion of light. When the blinding whiteness finally faded, she and Rufus slowly turned their heads in Monkey Fists direction.

And gasped in horror, as the man they once knew as Monkey Fist…

Became a hideous monster.

His body was still the same, but it was his face that frightened them the most. Fists eyes were now replaced with glowing, red orbs, and all the hair on his head shot upwards, thought there was no wind. His fingers were now long, hideous claws, and the skin colour was now a sickly gray.

His mouth curved into an inhuman sneer, as he stared at the auburn haired teenager. He slowly walked towards her, as she stared in wide-eyed horror, and when he reached her, he smiled the evilest smile Kim had ever, and would ever, see.

"Why, isn't it Kimberly Anne Possible! I've been just _dying _to see the descendant of the woman who helped seal me off." She shuddered madly, as the man, no, _monster _raked a long claw across her cheek softly. He suddenly backed off, and started laughing madly.

"Ah, it feels so good to be back!" He grinned widely. "After all this time, I can finally wreak vengeance upon the world that banished me in the first place!" He slowly turned his gaze towards the two heroes trapped in their bonds.

"And what better way to start, then to kill the heroes who sealed me?" His inhuman grin grew even wider.

"Yes. The great Logan will have his revenge! First, I will kill _you, _Kimberly Anne. Today, you will die a most terrible death." His snake like voice dripped with pure hatred, as he stared at her with those red orbs for eyes. "Your screams will echo within this temple, and the world will follow soon after."

He let lout a loud, maniacal laugh.

"Today… The world will fall, to the almighty LOGAN!"

And at that moment, the voice of a hero spoke. The voice of a man who, after so many troubles in life, would never break, no matter what.

"That's not going to happen."

Ron Stoppable stood proudly, his blond hair shining in the light of the temple, with the sacred Lotus Blade clutched tightly in his hand.

**I hope you liked this chap, it's one of the longest I've ever written. Also, I'm going up north for seven days, so if you don't hear from me, that's why. Once again, if you have the time, R&R.**


	10. Awakening

**DISCLAIMER: All Kim Possible characters and related belong to Disney, but I claim Logan as my own. This story is written for the pleasure of the reader.**

**To Cool: **I don't think Monique is going to be in the story, but there's always a possiblility, so don't give up hope.

**Story note: **I'm back from my camping trip, and I'm gonna be home for the weekend, but on Monday, I'm going camping again for three days at Six Flags (Booyah!) But after that, I don't think I have too much planned for a while, so, yeah. I'll update as soon as I can.

**Another pointless note: **For the people who don't know, I just uploaded my first one shot, 'Karaoke night.' In case you wanna read, just check my profile, and, the rest is obvious.

**AND SO…**

**Chapter 10: Awakening**

"Well, well!" The man who called himself Logan looked at Ron with some surprise. "I must admit, I thought you were down for the count, Mr. Stoppable!"

Ron ignored that, and, instead, said quietly, "Let them go."

Logan laughed manically, and stared back at him with his glowing red orbs for eyes. "And what will you do if I don't?"

He didn't answer. Instead, the Lotus Blade which he held in his hand transformed into a large knife. Taking careful aim, he hurled it at the ropes bonding Kim.

It was a perfect cut.

She was released, and before the knife even hit the floor, it was back in it's owners hand. Logan, surprised by this sudden action, glared at Ron, but didn't have time to act, as the knife flew past him, and connected with the cage bonding Rufus.

If the knife had been any other ordinary knife, there would have been no chance that the cage would be sliced cleanly in half. But, as everyone knew, this was no ordinary knife. Rufus, who sensed the knife coming his way, ducked just in time, as the razor sharp blade whizzed past his head, slicing the cage into twosymmetric bowls, letting the mole rat fall safely to the ground.

Kim and Rufus were both free.

Enraged, Logan turned back to Ron, only to meet with a foot hitting him hard in the chest, sending him flailing backwards. Using this valuable time, Ron quickly yanked the Lotus Mace and Claws from their place inside the statue, and threw the Mace to Kim, while he carefully handed Rufus the miniature Claws, who slipped them on.

And, just like that, Team Possible, or Team Lotus, were back in action.

"Well, what do you know!" Logan spat, as he got up, glaring. "It seems I've severely underestimated you! Of course, that just makes it more fun to destroy you all!" He let out an evil laugh.

Ron sighed in frustration. "Dude, why can't you just _shut up! _I mean, seriously, what do you have that the other super villains don't? Sure, maybe you have glowing red eyes and the weirdest hair I will ever see in a life time, but come on-"

He was cut off, as a long stream of orange flame erupted from Logans mouth.

"Well." Ron croaked, staring at him. "That could be an advantage."

Logan laughed again, and smiled evilly. "Let us finish what we started many years ago."

And he disappeared.

Kim was ready. With precise power, she smashed the Mace against the ground, causing the temple to shake. Logan, however, was not ready for this, and shook violently as the earth below him rocked, until he finally fell down, landing with a thud.

Ron, at the time, had been watching the ground closely, and when Logan fell, he knew exactly where he was, for the force of his landing caused some dust on the ground to spread. He charged towards his foe, and was satisfied as he felt his foot connect with something hidden on the ground. Logan went sailing into a wall, and some more dust fell from the walls, falling on top of him.

Rufus saw the man on the ground, dazed from the impact. Unknown to Logan, he was covered in dust, and by the time he got up, it was too late. Sharp, biting pains were continuously pinching into him, from some unknown force. Looking all over himself, he finally caught the image of a pink blob moving over his body.

"RODENT!" He screamed, and, flinging his leg, Rufus went sailing onto the ground with a thud.

Logan, now madder than ever before, decided it was time to end this. Without bothering to disappear, he launched a quick kick at Kim, sending her to the ground near a wall, dazed. Ron, worried for his girlfriend, made a start towards her, and then suddenly realized the large rock above Kim, shaking, threatening to fall on top of her. But this wasn't like the rock that had knocked Ron out. Instead, it was three times larger.

It was going to crush her!

"Well, Mr. Stoppable, it seems you have a predicament on your hands!" Logan smiled evilly at him, while Rufus jumped on top of Rons head, glaring. "You have a choice, Stoppable. One, you can choose to save your precious girlfriend from certain death, and let me set out to the world, or two, you can try and stop me, but your loved will be crushed. So, what'll it be?"

Ron was never any good at tough decisions. If Logan escaped the temple, he would surely cause chaos, but if Ron stopped him, Kim would…

"Ron…" Came her soft voice, as the boulder was about to fall on top of her. "Don't… Worry about… Me… Get Logan…" She was obviously too dazed to move.

And, just like that, Rons mind was made up.

"I made that mistake once." His eyes narrowed. "And I'll never make it again." And without looking at Logan, he rushed to her position.

But it was too late.

The boulder began to fall.

_'NO!" _His mind screamed, watching as the boulder moved in slow motion. But before it connected with Kims skull, his heart told him something, and, with one last ray of hope, aimed the Lotus Blade at the descending rock, and jerked back as the sword unleashed a ray of silver light.

And watched as the boulder exploded.

Debris rained over the three of them, pelting them with small rocks, but Ron didn't seem to notice. He only rushed to his girlfriends side, tilting her head to make sure she was all right.

"Ron?" She muttered weakly, looking into his eyes. "Why… Why am I still alive?"

"I think…" He smiled at her, despite the current sitchuation. "I think… I found out how to shoot beams from my sword."

Xxx

Logan laughed with new evil, as he leaped out of the temple that had bonded him for so long. Looking around him, he smiled, as he held his Lotus Staff powerfully. Sensing movement behind him, he turned around, the grin never leaving his face.

"I knew you would protect the girl." He cackled at Ron, standing at the entrance of the temple, with Rufus in his hands, and Kim at his side, as he continued. "Love… Such a useless emotion… It makes you humans stray from the path of power, thus rendering you _weak."_

"That's because you had no one to love yourself, freak." Ron spat at him, the Lotus Blade glittering in the moonlight.

Momentarily, Logans eyes shifted from dark, to almost woeful, but then returned to their normal state. "You know _nothing, _Stoppable. I admit, I used to love once, but do you wish to know what happened?"

There was silence between all of them, and he continued.

"That night, when our village was attacked, there were deaths, and one of those deaths belonged to the woman, the woman that I _loved. _But she was takin away from me, without mercy! So why should I care? Love is a cycle, a cycle which I went through bitterly, and it made me weak. So don't you _dare _tell me if I had anyone I loved or not!" Logan was seething with anger now, and he glared at them.

Ron looked at him with slight pity. "So, that's how it is? And do you think that this woman you loved would want you to destroy the planet? Do you think that would be her final wish, her final words?"

Logans flaming red eyes seemed to grow paler. "I know her final words, boy, and not a day goes by when I don't remember them." All was silent, and then, finally, everything went back to what it was before.

"But it doesn't matter, for the world will bend to my will on this day!" His eyes resumed their natural brightness, and he grinned again. "And I think… I think I'll start with your precious, _Middleton."_

And he let out one last laugh, as a purple light surrounded him, and he disappeared.

Ron sighed in frustration. "The legend never told us anything about teleporting!"

Xxx

Police Officer Jonathen Hubble sat contently in his regular coffee shop, the 'Cup'o'Joe.' He shift had just ended, which, like usual, had sent him through the night, and this was his time of the day where he could just have a nice cup of coffee.

"Rough night, Jon?" Joe, the manager of the Diner, asked him.

"If by rough, you mean long and boring, then absolutely." He responded, giving his friend a chuckle. He sighed, and felt happy, that he could have his coffee, and later, have a nice, long, peaceful nap.

But it was not to be.

Jon had seen a lot of hideous sights in his time, from his wifes home-made apple pie, to the occasional mangled up corpse, but what happened then would later haunt his nightmares, for at that moment, the wall of the Diner exploded, and both Jon and Joe hit the ground, ducking. When the debris cleared, Jon looked up.

"What the-" But his voice trailed off, as he saw the man standing where a wall once stood. His glowing red eyes glinted in the light, and his hair flew above his head, though their was no wind.

Terrified beyond belief, he reached a trembling hand into his pocket, pulling out the small hand gun he carried with him, and aimed it at the inhuman man before him, who looked disgusted, making him that much more frightening.

"You humans and your pathetic mechanical weapons." He hissed, smiling. Personally, I prefer…"

Finally, Jonathen Hubble did something he had never done before.

He shot the handgun.

The metal bullet tore through the air, and, much to Jon and Joes surprise, the bullet stopped in mid-air, directly before the man.

"Magic." Came his whisper, and quite suddenly, the bullet exploded, sending small pieces of metal all around.

And with a loud, maniacal laugh, Logan set off out to cause chaos to the rest of the world…

Lord Logan had been awaken.

**Like I said above, I'll be going camping for another three days, so I don't know if I'll update before then or not. Anyway, keep your hopes p, and R&R if you want.**


	11. Final Battle

**DISCLAIMER: All Characters related to Kim Possible belong to Disney, but I claim Logan as my own.**

**Note: Back on track, baby! And I did have an awesome time camping, thanks, PoisonousAngel. Anyway, I just wanted to say I'm back, and I'll be updating a lot sooner now. Booyah!**

**Another pointless but meaningful note: To all you people in Ohio, Cedar Point freakin ROCKS!**

**AND NOW… (BOUT TIME)**

**To Charizardag: **I guess you'll find out, huh? Happy reading! ;-)

**To Cool: **Hey, there's always a possibility.

**Chapter 11: Final Battle**

Kim, now almost on the verge of panic, whipped out the Kimmunicator, and was just about to turn it on, when Wades face appeared on the screen.

"Guys!" He was talking fast. "You're not gonna believe this, but there are hits all over the site, all from Middleton, about-"

"A guy that looks like Monkey Fist, but has flying hair and glowing red orbs, not to mention a long silver staff that can turn him invisible?" Ron finished for him.

The teenage genius blinked. "How did you know?"

"Lets just say that we're involved. But that doesn't matter right now, we need teleportation to Middleton, _now."_

Wade didn't hesitate. The X-Five, already warmed up, was waiting. After telling them the coordinates, his three closest friends disappeared, and he could only hope for the best.

Xxx

As the two materialized back In their hometown, the first thing they noticed was a completely destroyed coffee Diner. Running over worriedly, they checked to see if anyone was hurt.

And both gasped.

"Officer Hubble!" Kim cried out, disbelievingly.

Jonathen Hubble was lying on the ground whimpering to himself.

She turned quickly to Rufus. "Rufus, I need you to run to the hospital and get my mom to come down here, and hurry."

The mole rat nodded confidently, and begun his run to the Hospital, as Kim and Ron looked at each other.

"Any idea where to look?" Ron questioned.

Before Kim could answer, there was a loud explosion, followed by a blossom of fire slightly to the west.

"That might be a good start." She answered, and both took off towards the smoke that remained in the air.

Logan, formerly known as Monkey Fist, grinned, as he stood overtop of the whimpering man on the ground.

"A bank." He mused, not even remotely impressed. "Funny what you humans come up with." He looked around, staring at the remains of what used to be the Middleton Bank, and then back to the man on the ground. "Ah, well. I might as well get on with this." And he raised the metal staff high above his head…

"I don't think so!"

Before he could act, a slamming pain in his side sent him sprawling to the ground. Genuinely surprised, he looked up to see Ron, holding a long silver pole.

"Why did you not kill me, with the Katana?" He asked, confused.

"Team Lotus doesn't kill." Ron responded confidently.

Logan shrugged, as he got up. "Too bad. I do." And he lunged at his foe, but…

He was kicked to the side.

Looking up, enraged, he watched as Kim pulled her leg back in, holding the Lotus Mace.

"No." She said simply. "Drew, Shego, Sense… No more casualties. This ends now."

Smiling, Logan stood up. "Well, then. I guess it's time to end this, once and for all."

Ron glared. "I couldn't agree more, freak." With that, he turned the Lotus Blade into a large metal boomerang, and hurled at his foe.

Sensing the danger, Logan put the Lotus Staff in front of him as a shield, and knocked the boomerang back, high into the air, only for it to defy Gravity, and come flying back to Rons hand.

The boomerang morphed into it's original shape, and Ron looked ahead, towards his target, but it wasn't there. Confused, he looked around, and suddenly the wind was knocked out of him, as he was sent flying out of the destroyed building, out onto the streets.

"Get out of here, Now!" Kim barked at the man on the ground, watching helplessly. Obeying the order, he ran for dear life, wanting only to hide in the deepest, darkest corner he could find. Whipping around, she spotted Ron, lying on the street, and cried out as she joined him, feeling the invisible kick to her stomach.

Picking themselves up, Ron sensed the danger. Jumping to the side, the ground where had just stood a second ago was puctured by an unseen force. Tiny rock exploded, and Ron launched a kick towards the air above the spot, feeling his foot connect with Logan, pushing him forcefully to the ground.

Kim could hear but not see the man skidding across the ground. Going with her gut, she smashed the Lotus Mace on the ground, and watched as the ground before her split open, creating a large crack on the ground, which slowly crept towards Logans hidden position.

Giving out a yelp, he jumped as the ground beneath him cracked, leaving a small abyss where he just sat.

Glancing up, he glared at his two teenage foes, and made his way towards them, launching a flying kick towards Ron. Hitting him directly in the chest, Ron went flailing to the ground painfully.

Standing above him, Staff held high, he reappeared, so Kim could see him.

"Say goodbye to your boyfriend, Kimberly." He said through gritted teeth.

"Ron!" She cried helplessly, and watched, as Logan begun to lower the Staff…

When it was suddenly kicked away.

Confused, all three of them turned, only to see a pretty, dark haired girl, in a white Ninja suit.

_"Yori!" _Ron exclaimed.

"It is good to see you, Stoppable San, even in this sitchuation." Yori said to him, never taking her cold glare off of Logan.

"But- But how?" Kim stammered, just as surprised as Ron.

"Your friend on the computer told me where to find you." She explained. I said I would help you anyway I can, and I'm keeping this promise."

"Argh!" Logan cried, ruining the moment. "I do not have time for this!" Thrusting his hand out, the Lotus Staff flew back to his hand, just as a pink blur ran up his leg.

Logan may have been a diabolical, other-worldly being, but everything that resembled a human could be tickled. It was because of this, that he started giggling, as Rufus sped up his leg, his chest, and out the neck of the black shirt Logan wore.

Glaring at him, Rufus said one word.

"Sucker." And with that, he bit the nose in front of him with all his power.

Logan screamed, feeling the bones crack, sending blood seeping forward. Rufus jumped off, and joined Kim, Ron, and Yori.

"RODENT!" He screamed again, furious. Eyes blazing, he flew towards Yori, kicking her directly in the chest.

"Yori!" Kim and Ron both yelled, as their friend tumbled to the ground. Logan jumped back, and, glaring, a long stream of flame poured from his mouth.

Everyone could only watch in horrified silence, as the flame created a large circle around Team Lotus. The flames made were an easy ten feet high, and when Logan finished his work, he looked at the three in front of them.

"No more interference." He spat, looking at Yori, and then back at them. "This battle ends, NOW!"

At that moment, a single word could be heard above the crackling of the flames, the roaring of the wind, and the heartbeats of the warriors.

"No."

All turned to look at Ron, looking confident.

"What?" Logan glared at him.

"No." Ron said again. "Don't do this. No more killing. No more fighting. I've had enough. You have to stop."

"Oh, really!" The man of evil grinned maniacally. "And what is going to stop me?"

"Nothing." He continued. "Think… Think of her."

Logans heart jolted, as Ron kept going.

"Think of what she would want you to do. Think of what she said, as she died. You don't have to do this." His voice could be heard, loud and clear, as it begun to rain, but the flames stayed lit. "Look, you think love betrayed you, but it didn't. Somewhere, out there, she is still loving you, just as you're loving her."

Logan said nothing, but only listened.

"I know what love is, and I know that it never ends. Two months ago, when I thought Kim had died, I felt pain, and that pain drove me to do something that, if Kim hadn't been there, I would have done. But when I thought she had died, I still loved her, along with that pain."

Logan stared, and said something, his eyes suddenly blurry.

"Do what you think is right."

Ron blinked. "What?"

"When she died, she said, 'Do what you think is right.' He looked down.

Ron stared. "Is this what you think is right? Vengeance? Vengeance, on people who never did anything wrong?"

Logan had never shed tears before,but he was getting very close. "They took her away from me, without mercy! When the darkness took over my soul, no one would even listen to me! I tried to talk to them, to your ancestors, but none of them would listen! WHAT WAS I SOPPOSED TO DO!"

Ron stayed calm. "There's still time."

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You can stop now. You can do what _she _thinks is right."

"Wha- What do you mean?" He asked, the anger inside of him slowly dissipating.

"Stop this. Don't hurt anyone, anymore. Please, for me, for her. No more hurting. Do what she would do."

Logan could only stare, taking this all in, waiting for Ron to continue.

"I promised my loyalty to Kim the day we met, the day we became best friends. I love her more than anything else in the world, and I'm willing to say it to the world, just like you would for her. Do what she asks of you, to do the right thing. For her." Ron finished, the rain soaking into his skin.

All was silent, as Logan whispered one word, as the tear he had been fighting finally made its way out. "Anna…"

And just like that, the rain stopped, the flames disappeared, and all was calm.

"You're right." He whispered. Still holding the Staff, he looked at them. "You must finish it."

"What?" Ron looked confused.

"Finish it." Logan nodded sadly. "You know how. Now hurry up and do it, Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible, rodent… Now."

Somehow, all was clear. Silently, Kim and Ron held up their weapons, and crossed them together. Rufus, nodding, hopped on top of the fused weapons, and felt a power course through him, as he stared at Logan.

"Farewell, Team Lotus." For the first time ever, he smiled, making him look… Human. "And thank you."

And at that moment, a brilliant silver beam erupted from the Lotus Claws that Rufus wore, and connected with Logans chest.

Xxx

People all around Middleton felt the ground beneath them shake, as an explosion of shining white light engulfed the town, surrounding all its inhabitants. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Rufus the naked mole rat finally finished the prophecy that started so long ago, and a man that once turned evil, turned good…

And was finally able to rest in piece, knowing that his loved one was now with him once again.

Xxx

The light slowly faded, leaving three young adults, as well a naked mole rat, staring at the spot where Logan had once been…

But all that remained, was a long, silver Staff.

**Next chapter will be the last, and once again, I'll be putting the Epilouge up atthe same time. R&R, if you have the time.**


	12. The wounds will heal

**DISCLAIMER: All characters related to Kim Possible belong to Disney, but I claim Logan as my own.**

**Not much to say, is there?**

**AND SO…**

**Chapter 12: The wounds will heal**

"It's- It's over, isn't it?" Kim whispered, gazing at the spot where Logan had once stood moments before.

"Yeah…" Ron muttered, barely paying attention. "Yeah… I think it is."

Both were silent, as Rufus climbed on Rons shoulder, comforting him. "Thanks, buddy." He whispered gratefully.

"Stoppable San?" Yoris voice from behind him brought them back to reality. "Possible Chan? Are you all right?"

"Yori…" Kim said, turning around. "We're fine. What about you?"

"I am happy that the danger has surpassed, and no one has been harmed." Yori smiled weakly at them.

"Me too, Yori." Ron smiled back, and there was a moment of uncomfortable silence, until Ron spoke again. "So, what are you going to do now?"

She didn't respond at first. "I think there is only one option." She bowed her head in honour. "I will continue Senseis work, and run the Yamanuchi school."

No one was at all surprised. "There's no one more perfect for the job than you, Yori." Kim placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, friends." Yori smiled as she brung her head up. "It is good to have people like you by my side." More silence. "But it is time for me to go. Remember, if you need anything, the school will always be open for you. Now, farewell, my friends."

And with those words, she took off down the street, disappearing into Middleton woods.

Kim watched her go, before speaking up. "Ron…" She looked into his chocolate brown eyes.

He smiled at her. "Yeah, KP?"

"You- I-" She didn't know exactly what to say. "You were so brave back there…"

"Hey." He shrugged. "We're Team Possible, or… Lotus. We can do anything."

"Yeah, but… What you said, it… It meant a lot."

"Well, it was the truth. You mean the world to me." Both looked lovingly into each others eyes, faces slowly inching towards each other. Just as Kim tilted her head, and Ron was about to press his lips to hers, they both heard a familiar voice.

"What in the _world _happened here!"

Kim, Ron, and Rufus all looked behind them, and saw a tall, thin woman with auburn hair matching Kims running towards them.

"Mrs. Dr. P?" Ron looked at her, confused.

"What happened here?" Kims mother repeated, ignoring Rons voice. "Rons naked mole rat came running in the hospital, jumping frantically! Then, he lead me to a Diner that had been blown up by Lord knows what, showing me a police officer and the manager of the place almost on the edge of insanity! Once again, what happened here?"

"Mom, it's okay!" Kim smiled. "Everything's okay. It's all over."

"Don't give me that!" Mrs. Possible warned. "You have some explaining to do!"

Kim and Ron both sighed. They sure did.

Xxx

Approximately two hours later, after the full story had been revealed to Kims mom (They wouldn't tell the press, since the Yamanuchi school was a secret) since she could be trusted, Kim, Ron, and Rufus sat in Kims room, discussing things.

"So, what now?" Kim asked, when they were alone. "What do we do with…" She gestured towards all four Lotus weapons, which were placed on the ground inside Kims room.

"I guess all we do is to put them somewhere safe." Ron replied emotionlessly. "Somewhere where no one will be able to find them, ever again."

"But what about Monkey Fist?" She asked again, asking the question that had been bugging her.

Ron sighed. "Monkey boy sealed his own fate. Like we said before, this was ours, and his, destiny. This was meant to happen, I guess."

Kim sighed as well. "Destiny comes for a hard price. Drew, Shego, Sensei… Sometimes I wonder if they're doing alright, don't you?"

"Trust me." Ron said with a knowing smile. "They're alright."

Kim gazed at him questioningly, and was about to speak, when Ron shushed her.

"I know what you're thinking, KP." He smiled. "A lot of people have been hurt during these last couple months. Officer Hubble, the Diner guy, all the spots Logan took out in town… Don't worry. It'll hurt for a while, but everything will be alright. The wounds that have been suffered… They'll heal. The wounds will heal."

Silence.

"Ron, that could have been the most gentle, poetic speech you ever said." Kim smiled.

"I've been practicing." He shrugged. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No." She inched closer to him. "I think it's a wonderful thing." With those word, the kiss they had started back on the streets was finished there, and at that moment, both new Rons words were true.

The wounds would heal.

**I know, very sappy ending, but hey, that's what I do. And sorry for the extremely short chapter, but there wasn't much to write. Enjoy the Epilouge!**


	13. FINAL EPILOUGE

**FINAL DISCLAIMER: All characters related to Kim Possible belong to Disney. This story is written for the pleasure of the reader.**

**AND SO… FOR THE LAST TIME INTHIS STORY…**

**Final Epilouge**

Four years passed since that day, and a number of exciting events happened along the way.

Team Lotus, AKA Kim, Ron, and Rufus, hid the Lotus weapons where they hoped no one would ever find them again, and their locations are known only to Team Lotus/Possible even to this moment.

Wade, now seventeen years old, finally gave up on robotic girlfriends, and took a shot at online dating. Surprisingly, this went well. He met a woman named Luara, and after getting to know each other, they realized they were, amazingly, the same age, and lived in the same city. After a while, when Wade finally came of age, he left his room (Quite reluctantly,) and met Luara in person, and discovered that they had a lot in common. They're still dating to this day.

One day, while cruising through Smarty Mart, Kim, Ron, and Rufus stumbled upon another female naked mole art. Rufus and the other mole rat quickly became friends, so Ron Kim happily bought her. Later, they named her Tani, and her home… Was Kims pocket.

Speaking of Kim and Ron…

After completeing College, all three got a job at Global Justice, in their most trained fields; Wade, got his own private room, where he set up all the equipment he had had in his room, and went on to assist Team Possible in their next missions, since, by the way, Kim and Ron both got High ranked jobs beside Will Du, as head of Field Operations.

But the biggest surprise Kim got was on the day after College…

Rons proposal.

Of course, she said yes, and in six months, she will finally be able to call herself Kim Stoppable.

As for Logan, well… Nobody really knows if he was sealed off like before, or if he actually died. But one thing was for sure…

The one he loved… Anna…

Was happy.

**Done! I just want to say a quick thanks to everyone out there who reviewed the story, it helped a lot. Once again, I don't have the time to write your names, but I promise I will in my next story. Once again, thanks, and I hope you enjoyed, 'Team Lotus.'**

**PS: I know, I know, the last two chapters were short, but hey, once again, not much to write.**

**PSS; I am currently two-thirds way through 'Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince,' and it rocks hard. Just wanted to say that. Have a nice Summer!**


End file.
